


爱意的发觉总是令人措手不及

by seima



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seima/pseuds/seima
Summary: 阅读须知：＊酒驾强迫车注意＊＊主汉康，卡姆斯基正在蓄力中（？＊＊汉克，康纳单视角交替进行＊＊与原作时间线毫无关系＊＊为了需求的自设定有＊＊ooc也许有（x＊＊刀糖掺半＊＊后续不定期开车＊＊更新时间不定＊设定：＊康纳只有一个不可替换＊＊康纳软体不稳定：高    对汉克的好感：高＊＊汉克对康纳好感：中立以下紧张未满  隐藏好感加成：有＊作者的一句话：拿车当文章开头的人基本都是自己想看啦（手动删除）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 阅读须知：  
> ＊酒驾强迫车注意＊  
> ＊主汉康，卡姆斯基正在蓄力中（？＊  
> ＊汉克，康纳单视角交替进行＊  
> ＊与原作时间线毫无关系＊  
> ＊为了需求的自设定有＊  
> ＊ooc也许有（x＊  
> ＊刀糖掺半＊  
> ＊后续不定期开车＊  
> ＊更新时间不定＊
> 
>  
> 
> 设定：  
> ＊康纳只有一个不可替换＊  
> ＊康纳软体不稳定：高 对汉克的好感：高＊  
> ＊汉克对康纳好感：中立以下紧张未满 隐藏好感加成：有＊
> 
> 作者的一句话：  
> 拿车当文章开头的人基本都是自己想看啦（手动删除）

1.AM 01：24

当Connor进入房间的时候，他的搭档，面前这个显然已经喝了不少的男人正在摇摇晃晃的试图撬开新的一瓶酒。

在松了口气的同时，他也毫不犹豫的夺走了Hank的酒瓶。

“……艹！该死的仿生人就不能让我一人待会？！”

“门开着，这不安全，你要是出了事情我一人无法解决案子。”Connor尽量让自己的语调显得平和一点，他知道Hank的暴脾气，更何况他还醉着。

“你没权利决定我干什么！滚出去！”

Hank的眼神里充满了愤怒和威胁，说不定下一秒他就会和Hank旁边的椅子来个亲密接触，Connor想着，但他并不能这么离开，为了Hank。

“我知道，你不喜欢我，因为我总是做出不恰当的判断。”

就在昨天，他们接到了通报，有仿生人挟持了小学的孩子逃去了废弃的仓库，在Hank的安全和人质的安全的选择里，他优先选择了前者，这也最终导致了人质受到了不小的伤害，听说现在那孩子还没恢复意识。之前也，之前的之前也，Connor表现的并不像人们预期的那么好。

“Hank，我懂你的心情，我……”

“你tm的就是个仿生人，你懂什么，你甚至连喝醉是什么感觉都不知道。”

Hank摇摇晃晃的夺过酒瓶将它粗暴的打开，一口气灌了自己不少。

“我知道……”Hank的怒号让他有一点不舒服，不过这并不影响他重新夺回酒瓶。  
“就是会导致脑的判断力低下，同时产生眩晕恶心的症状吧，这期间的行为醉酒人是没有恶意的，他们不用为自己的行为负责。”Connor也不知道自己在瞎讲什么“所以你可以讲到你舒服为止，我不在意。”

“呵，你这个……！”

“！”

想提醒已经晚了，他眼睁睁的看着Hank一脚踩到地上的空酒瓶，随即朝他重重的压过来，如果要比喻，那应该就是一只长期摄入糖分和碳水化合物的老熊突然扑向了你，那个重量不是Connor能做什么的，他只好选择当一个并不怎么舒服的缓冲垫。

近距离观看Hank的脸，这并不是第一次了，Hank有些慌乱的神情，因醉酒而泛红的脸和脖子，微微绷紧的身体，混杂着酒臭的Hank自身的气味，这些是第一次，Connor安静的看着这一切，他不讨厌现在这个情况，甚至还有一点点的……安心？

Connor疑惑的眨了眨眼，想要把注意力集中在如何解决眼前的事上，然而下一秒他的脸颊就贴在了冰冷的地板上。

“副队长？”

他想要爬起来，却再次与地面来了次亲吻，Hank手的温度，下半身凉飕飕的感觉和被皮带捆住的双手让他一时转不过弯来，但从看到Hank下半身不自然的凸起后，他就都明白了。

Hank只是喝多了，他并不清楚自己在干什么，如果只是让他对自己发泄一通就能让他好受点的话……？事实上，他还知道如何“更好的”解决目前的情况。

“更好的？”

Connor的LED闪烁了好几下，他疑惑的晃了晃头。

“艹……怎么不叫了？该死的……仿生人穿什么……三角的……”

“那是标准配件……”Connor小声的嘟囔了一句，好了，这下他连内裤都保不住了。

“啧，该死的现代科技……”

Connor感觉自己的阴茎被握住揉搓了几下，他别扭的扭动了一下，努力说服自己乖乖趴着就好。

奇妙的感觉。

仿生人没有痛觉，更没有所谓的“快感”，但Connor是特别的，Connor也不知道为何自己的部件里要有如此接近人类的部件，如婴儿脸蛋一般粉嫩柔软的阴茎，自由收缩的后穴，甚至还贴心的具备了加温功能。

大概是创造者的恶趣味吧，他想着，默默将身体的温度调高一些，据说人类都喜欢温暖的东西，既然决定留下，那还是弄的像那么一回事比较好。

“为什么，不说话了。”Hank摇摇晃晃的抓过酒瓶灌了几口“你怕了？你tm的只是个机械，机械也会怕被艹吗？”

“Hank，我……唔。”Hank将剩下的酒都撒在了他的身上，冰凉的液体和温暖的什么一同挤向他的后穴，压迫感让他不安的低吟了一声。

Hank的阴茎比他预想的要大一些，Connor的小穴清楚的捕捉到了龟头的形状，开始主动包裹着它爱抚起来，他低声哼吟了一声，缓慢的扭着腰将那根东西一点点的吞进去。

“嘿……Connor……嘶……就没人说过你适合……去干那一行吗？”Hank满足的喘息着，不紧不慢的在后穴里磨蹭“啧，这就湿了吗……”

“嗯……啊……”Connor眯着眼，喉咙里不断挤出甜腻的呻吟，再往里一点就能……他难耐地扭动着自己的屁股，肿胀的阴茎不断地前后摇摆着，像是在寻求着爱抚一般。

……不，不对，他在干什么？！

Connor倒吸了一口冷气，他是怎么了？那些行为仿佛就像，就像风俗店的那些仿生人一样，Connor不记得自己输入了这样的程序，他只是想快速的解决这一切，而不是享受它。

“该死的……一直装成……一副好孩子的样子。”

“唔嗯？！啊！”

突然袭来的快感让他忍不住的大叫起来，Hank的龟头不断地顶在他的敏感点上，酥麻的感觉迅速占据了Connor的全身，他像个坏掉的水龙头一样的不断涌出爱液，淫荡的水声回响在空荡的房间里，显得更加色情了。

电量不足的警告已经响起第三次了，案件的报告一直是由Connor来写的，昨天也一样，这让他失去了充电的时机，十分钟后他将进入节电休眠模式。

可Connor不想停下来，Hank逐渐变粗的喘息声，湿润的内部被阴茎搅动的感觉，Hank的汗珠落在身上的感觉，爱液缓慢滑过大腿的感觉，连阴茎肿胀难耐的感觉都让他感到疯狂。

“艹……Connor……嗯……你这该死的……”

Hank的拥抱让Connor从未像现在一样感到安心，温暖的鼻息和发丝滑过脖颈的触感挑逗着他，这不断加速的心跳是他的，还是Hank的呢，Connor迷迷糊糊的想着。

“Connor ……嗯……艹……啊……”

“啊……已经……！”Hank猛烈地撞击着，像是要弄坏他一般顶撞着他的内壁。他烫的吓人，警告声渐渐淹没在了恳求的呻吟声中。  
在进入休眠模式之前，Connor听到背后的人狠狠地咒骂了一声，大量的精液填满了他的里面。紧接着他就颤抖的射了出来，高潮的快感和黑暗一同吞没了他。

他故障了，毫无疑问的。


	2. Chapter 2

2\. AM 03:18

Hank清楚，自己并不是一个喝醉了还能保持理智回到床上的人，大不了直接翘辫子了，那是他希望的，不幸的是那个愿望至今还未实现。

“我在哪……”他哼哼唧唧的蠕动着。

最好的……是厨房的地板，大门口也不错，容易被人发现，浴缸是最糟的，他不愿提起上次醉在浴缸里是什么结果了。

“唔……艹……饶了我吧。”这个又湿又冷泡在水里的感觉，是浴缸那小子没跑了。

纵使Hank很想就这么撒手睡到不省人事，胃部的翻江倒海却催促着他快点去解决一下，他努力将眼睛撑开一条缝，迟缓地把自己半撑起来，下半身的违和感让他不经低头瞥了一眼。

“……艹？！这tm的？！艹？！”

我艹了一个人，这是Hank的第一想到的。

对手是Connor，从那里流出的jy和自己的打扮来看，是自己干的，这是Hank第二想到的。

我在做梦，这是Hank实际选择的。

“呜？”

“Sumo，乖孩子，你在做梦，我也在做梦，我们该睡了。”他死死地盯着面前睡眼惺忪的大狗。

“呜……？”

“我才没有酒后强奸！一定是tm的酒的问题！我肯定是喝了什么……不是酒的东西……喂，喂！”

显然Sumo比起主人含糊不清的说词，更在意那边散发着奇妙味道的人。

“不，我不知道，我要去睡了。”Hank装作没看到爱犬疑惑而又担忧的眼神，逃一般的钻进卧室砸在床上。

不，他不知道，他甚至都没有记忆，虽说近十年没有做过但他还没饥渴到这种程度，就算有，他又怎么会……

为什么，偏偏是Connor呢？

那孩子在三个月前突然调过来，说什么仅此一台的最新技术所以就塞给他了，狗皮膏药，吵人的奶狗，特立独行，他对Connor的好感一直不上不下，别说查案了，他只会在自己喝得尽兴的时候出现在身边，用那平静深邃的眸子率直地注视着自己。

“副队长，你不能再喝下去了。”

……

“我认了，我认了还不行。”他无奈的拍拍仍旧趴在Connor身边的Sumo，大狗懒懒的打了一个哈欠，识趣的卧到一边去了。

“Connor？Connor？”

该死的……不会是出什么问题了吧，机械这种东西并不比人类强多少，遇到故障大多数时候只要敲一敲、晃一晃、拍一拍——

“我还没魔鬼到这种程度……”他咕哝了一句，别扭地解着自己的皮带，同时尽量不让自己的视线飘向什么不该看的地方。

Connor这孩子，吵的时候很烦人，安静下来了反倒让人有点不习惯，他叹着气将Connor拖回房间，塞进了被子里。

这么一折腾他的酒倒是醒了大半，胃部还在隐隐作痛，Hank将自己砸进沙发里，没问题的，那孩子的心脏还在跳动，就是摸起来比平时凉了一点，只要明天找找什么修理人员的话……

那么心灵的创伤呢？

是否还能用“仿生人”这一借口来糊弄过去呢？

“为什么你不逃跑呢，Connor……”

零星的记忆碎片在Hank脑中一个个的浮现出来，Connor努力迎合自己的样子，眼中的困惑和不安，以及那包裹着自己的，令人安心的温暖。

瞧瞧他都干了些什么好事。


	3. Chapter 3

3\. AM 04：08

Eli曾说过，他喜欢凌晨四点的星星。

理由……他至今还未听Eli谈起，Connor关好了窗子，他无法从快速流动的云层中窥探到什么，只有月光时不时的洒在他身上。

该去见见Eli了。

除了体温调节部件损坏导致的寒冷，Connor感觉自己还好，节电模式足够他撑到晚上了，还得让Eli看看他的程序是不是出了故障。

每当这种时候，Connor总是会不由自主的想起Eli、想起那个白色的治疗室、想起在那里工作的其他的仿生人，最近工作让他迟迟都未能回去一趟，Connor想了想，还是只简洁地编写了邮件发送出去。

……不知道，Hank现在怎么样了。

Connor哆哆嗦嗦地抓了被子披在身上，希望Hank不要介意被子在地上拖来拖去这种小事吧，他拽着被子朝客厅走去。

万幸的是，Hank就在沙发上，小小的沙发看起来并不舒服的样子，底特律九月的夜晚虽然还残存着夏日的余韵，但是裸着下半身怎么看都有感冒的危险，仿生人的他就算睡在地上也不会有任何问题的。

Hank总是在一些奇怪的地方特别固执，比如甜甜圈不要对半口味的，车载音乐一定要从第一首开始听，酒吧只去同一家，马票喜欢赌第五道的马等等，一同共事了三个月，Connor也多多少少的了解了自己搭档的习惯，反倒是他很少透露自己的事情，Hank也从未在意过这些。

不管怎样，还是不能让他就这么睡着，Connor看看身上的被子，将它盖在了Hank的身上。

以Hank的性格，如果不是一点都不记得了，他是不会不在意刚才的事的，只要他不要就此消沉下去就好，Connor默默地捡回了自己的裤子和内裤穿好。

Hank说的没错，他只是仿生人，并没有人类那样丰富的情感，在仿生人法律还远远没有完善全面的现在，强暴仿生人并不会遭到追究，只要Hank不介意，这事就可以这么结束了。

等Hank醒来，会对他说什么呢？是痛骂他，还是会把自己赶出去，或者拒绝和自己继续共事……

心脏不自然的抽动让Connor皱起了眉头，或许是寒冷的关系吧，他靠着沙发的背面坐下缩成一团，只有离开，是Connor最不想看到的结果。

“……？”毛茸茸的触感打断了他的思考“Sumo？”他不解地揉了揉Sumo的大脑袋，今晚发生了这么多事它也一定没有睡好。

“快去睡吧。”他拍拍Sumo的爪子，然而大狗就像是理解了什么一样，安静的在Connor身边卧了下来，温暖的感觉让他稍微不那么抖了。

“谢谢。”Connor微微笑了笑，让自己也完全躺下来贴着那些又长又绒的毛，他决定再休息一会，到Hank醒来就好，他需要一些调整自己的时间。

……

[Eli，我想身体检查一下，方便的话今晚过去见你——Connor。]

Kamski懒懒的将邮件移到专用的文件夹里，他看起来心情不错。

“Metin。”

“在”

“帮我将中午的饭局和之后的活动都取消掉。”

“是……可是俄罗斯的高层很久以前就希望与您见面了。”

“随便找个代替我的人去就好了。”他晃晃手机“我得留在家里才行。”

“……？”

“因为，Connor要回来了。”


	4. Chapter 4

4\. AM 11：39

Hank本以为他会梦到些什么，比如他过世的妻子和儿子出来指责他愚蠢的行为，或者让他去地狱转一圈什么的。

可意外的，什么都没有，他只是伴随着全身的疼痛醒了过来并决定今天不会踏出家门一步，乖乖的，上次他腰这么疼的时候还是因为审问室的椅子太硬了。

Hank盯着身上的被子看了一会，很显然被子不会自己飞过来，Sumo还没有聪明到这种程度。

没什么不好的，他把被子拢一拢随意挤在沙发的一角，顺手捞过散落在地上的衣物穿好。这说明那孩子可能已经回去了，他可以在床上摊个一整天来组织一下语言，道歉什么的之后也——

他多希望自己刚刚没有站起来，Sumo和Connor，要是平时他可能还会感叹下这对珍奇的汪汪组合，现在他只想回到刚刚的状态再逃避现实五分钟。

“～”

“哦不……”他看着爱犬啪嗒啪嗒晃动的尾巴和不断朝他发射爱心光波的双瞳“乖，Sumo，别……”

“汪！”

Hank眼睁睁的看着Sumo朝他冲了过来，那刷子一样的大尾巴随着主人的跳跃精准无误的扫在了Connor的脸上。

“……早上好，副队长。”

“早……”他低下头继续安抚着爱犬，得道歉才行，在事情没有变严重之前，他胡乱地揉着爱犬的毛，丝毫没有注意到爱犬已经发出了抱怨的呜咽声。

“副队长……”

“Connor，我……！”突然的起身让Hank眼前闪过一片金星，恶心的感觉将想说的话统统压了回去，他冲向卫生间，该来的果然还是逃不掉。

Hank花了二十分钟才让自己的胃平静下来，好极了，自己刚刚想好的话也飞掉了大半，他咕哝着一边将牙刷塞进嘴里搅和着，一边听着外面的动静。

“汪嗷！”

“别急别急，现在就给你。”

“汪！”

“……昨晚谢谢你了，有机会的话下次给你刷毛。”

“汪汪汪！”

“唔……冷静点Sumo，唔……别舔……啊副队长，桌上的胃药……”

“Sumo，不吃我就拿走了。”他瞥了一眼被爱犬压在身下满脸都是食物残渣的搭档“我不记得家里还有胃药。”

“胃药的话，我一直随身带着。”

“这种东西有必要随身带吗？”Hank晃着咖啡杯，散发着淡淡苦味的金色液体，是他常喝的牌子。

“还不是因为我在和你共事的93天里有36天4小时你都是这幅状态。”Connor抽了几张纸巾不断地摩擦着自己的脸“都说了，你该注意一下自己的身体。”

“我自己的身体，不需要别人来瞎操心。”

“不是别人，是搭档才对，汉克，我有权管理你的身体健康！”

“连那方面都包了吗？那我还真是有一位好搭档啊！”

话说出去的瞬间Hank就后悔了，可他的手已经抓住了Connor的衣领将他扯到了自己眼前，Connor的LED不断地闪烁着黄色的光芒，那毫不示弱的眼神逼得Hank只能硬着头皮说下去。

“你为什么不逃跑？是那什么吗，正确的选择？装好孩子也要有个……”

“我不知道！”

Connor垂下眸子，飘忽不定的眼神里满是疑问和困惑。

“我不知道……”

Hank默默地收回了手，他没有漏看掉那一闪而过的红色，他在动摇，也许过了这么久Connor已经不是之前的他了。

不知道过去了多久，时间就像禁止了一般，Hank并没有再看向Connor，没有人再说话，Sumo的咀嚼声在此时显得格外的清脆。

“……我要去检查一下系统，有事就打我电话，号码已经存进你的手机里了，我会尽量快速过去。”

“……”

“明天九点，我去警局找你。”他听着脚步声走向了门口，然后停了下来，还有什么事吗，他抬起头想抱怨一句，又突然什么都没能说出来。

“至少今天不要再喝了。”

咔嚓一声，门关上了，屋内的时间又开始流动，Hank瘫坐在椅子上，刚刚的Connor像极了一位故人，他感觉自己出现了幻觉。

…………

充电完成的系统音响起，Connor揭下便携充电贴纸，将视线转移到窗外。

窗外的风景早已从娴静的住宅区脱离出来，琳琅满目的仿生人广告快速的出现，又从他的视野里消失，光线在狭窄的车内折射出好看的颜色，Connor喜欢这种感觉，这也是他为何拒绝了Eli家的专车接送而选择了无人驾驶出租车的缘故了，在全方位保护隐私的雷克萨斯里可看不到这些。

然而今天这些却没有让他的心情好起来，十分钟前他才和自己的搭档吵过架，明明是要道歉的……他总是无法放着自暴自弃的Hank不管，结果就是这样，Hank只会更加厌烦自己而已。

他摇摇头，眼下要紧的事是检查自己的系统和修复损坏的地方。

Hank的事……还有时间。

Connor付了车费目送车子离开，时间早已是傍晚，夕阳的余晖让本来就豪华的大门更加璀璨了几分，四周除了这栋大房子外只有无尽的绿色，偶尔能看见野生的兔子在附近的树林里奔跑嬉戏，很难想象一个被大家称为伟人的人会愿意住在这种地方。

不知道Eli是不是已经在家了，他按下门铃静静等待着。

“Connor，欢迎回来。”开门的是Metin，他的“弟弟”，虽然他们长得完全不像，但从在一起的时间上完全能称为家族了。

“比预想的要早了点。”他笑笑，顺手脱下外套交给Metin。

“……”

“……怎么了？”

“你喝酒了？而且还有人类的……精液味道。”Metin皱着眉拽过他左看右看“你在想什么？Elijah会不高兴的！”

“我……没有，就是刚接了个相关的案子，还没来得及收拾自己。”

Metin怀疑的眼神刺得Connor浑身不自在，他满脑子都是吵架的事，昨天的事在他脑中仿佛就跟没发生一样。

“……Elijah还没起来，你还是先去洗澡吧。”

“这就去。”

Connor上了二楼回到了自己的房间，今天是……秋牡丹吗？他习惯性的看了眼放在桌子上的水晶花瓶，紫红色的小花安静的绽放着。

房子里的花花草草都是Metin管理的，身为Elijah的管家他每天有很多事要做，除了Metin外还有几个仿生人也在帮忙打理房子，不过很多连一次面都没见过就离开了房子。

对于Connor和大家来说，Elijah是绝对可以信赖的人，他制造了他们，并且尊重他们，给与他们选择的机会，在这个人类和仿生人关系微妙的时代里，Elijah的存在给予了他们莫大的勇气和希望。

他换上一身休闲的衣服，Eli昨天一定又忙到很晚，还是先去帮他准备一下东西，Connor想着，径直朝治疗室走去。

然而还是晚了一步，Eli已经在那里准备着仪器了，比起上一次见面他的头发长长了一点，好像瘦了一些，工作时专注的神情依旧和以前一样，很奇怪，他也没走多久，却已经开始怀念这幅场景了。

“太久没见不认识我了？”Eli温柔的语气就像一股暖流，Connor觉得自己在此时才算真正的回到家里。

“我的存储芯片倒是没坏，你可以不用担心。”

“别的地方坏了我就不担心了？”

“应该不是大问题。”

“问题大不大也要由我来说。”

他坐在床上上看着Eli将各种电线连熟练的接到他身上，说不紧张那是骗人的，他小心翼翼的窥探着Eli的表情。

“只有温度调节有些大问题，其他都还好。”

“可能，可能软件也有点错误，要不要重新安装一遍？”

Connor不由得绷紧了身体，不说话的Elijah总给人一种威压感，他从没有受过太严重的伤，和其他仿生人不同，Connor的修理方法只有Elijah知道，特别是他的存储芯片和心脏部件，据说是用了稀少的材料，一旦损坏就很难修复了。

“Connor。”

“……怎么样了？”他紧张的盯着Eli移到他身边坐下。

“你放松就好。”

“嗯……？！”毫无预警的，Eli的唇贴在了他的唇上，他试图躲闪，然而Eli温热的舌头已经侵入了他的口腔里和舌头纠缠在了一起，他颤抖起来，酥麻的感觉迅速的在他的体内扩散开来。

似乎有什么不对，Connor迷迷糊糊的思考着，他在和Eli亲吻，这似乎不对，又似乎也没什么不对。酥麻的感觉让Connor无法思考，他慢慢地抱住Eli，乖巧的吮吸着他的舌头。

“Connor，你知道自己干了什么吗？”

“……？”他喘息着看着Eli从床下的抽屉里掏出了什么，Eli说了什么？Connor觉得自己的脑袋突然不好使了起来。

“得惩罚你一下才行。”

Connor这才看清Eli手上的是什么，下一秒他就被扒掉了裤子，那根比正常人的尺寸都要粗很多的肉棒没有什么抵抗的就挤进了Connor的后穴里，他闷哼一声倒在了床上。

“Eli……我不喜欢……”

“所以才叫惩罚。”

肉棒突然的震动让他忍不住的扭动起来，反倒让那根东西越发得深入了，他难耐的伸手想要触摸自己的阴茎。

“Connor，不许动。”

“Eli……这样很难受……”

“不许动。”

“唔……嗯……”不急不慢的震动让Connor 越发得着急了起来，他祈求般的看向Eli，然而对方只是微笑着注视着他，并不打算有所动作。

“Eli……”他安耐不住的扭动着身体，完全勃起的阴茎像是想要疼爱般的湿漉漉的摇晃着。

“还不行，Connor，还不可以射。”

“可是……嗯嗯！”肉棒的震动一下变强了很多，Connor感觉自己快要哭出来了，他半张着嘴呻吟着，任凭唾液从嘴角流下，他不知道自己还能坚持多久，可是他只能忍着。

“Connor，暂时不要吵，乖。”

他看见Eli掏出了嗡嗡作响的手机，做了一个噤声的手势。

“是我，现在有空……啊那件事啊，我当然还记得。”

不能出声，Connor努力的捂住嘴巴祈祷着电话快点结束，肉棒的抽插却使得他再次呻吟出来，Eli饶有趣味的眼神让他发现事情并不是那么单纯。

“对，最近有去那边的打算，不妨我们挑个时间见一下好了，你也可以亲眼看看我的成果。”

肉棒顺着Eli的手被一点点的抽出去，再快要离开Connor体内时又被用力的推到最深处，每一次的抽插都会让他大大地弹起身子，爱液从铃口不断地渗出，弄湿了腹部的衣服。

在电话挂断的同时，肉棒也从Connor体内撤了出去，空荡荡的感觉让他不适应的收缩着后穴。

“你这样看我，我会把持不住的。”

“……”Eli的手一向很温暖，他乖乖的用脸颊蹭了蹭指肚，伸手和Eli的手十指相扣。

“说吧，想要我做什么？”

Elijah的脸上挂着淡淡的笑容，眸子里有一丝Connor不懂的情感转瞬即逝，一定是看错了，他迷迷糊糊的想着，他现在的答案只有一个。

“……解放我。”

“如你所愿。”


	5. Chapter 5

5\. AM 9：53

在Hank进到警局之前，他曾认为这件事很简单，就像他昨天预想的那样，就像早上和Sumo练习的那样，现在看来他和那些一只脚已经踏进棺材却死活放不下面子的老爷子也没什么区别。

连一米都不足的距离，Connor就坐在那里，整齐的文字在屏幕上快速地跳动着，他专注的盯着屏幕，嘴唇抿成一道好看的弧线。

偏偏要在这个时候办公室跟开派对一样热闹，进进出出的人群，急促的脚步声，Hank懒洋洋的撑着头瘫在椅子里，视线时不时的停在Connor清秀的侧脸上，他还不想成为明天大家闲聊的话题，可时间和案子是不等人的，他不想带着这种莫能两可的心情去处理复杂的问题。

Hank瞅了一眼手边半开的抽屉，真是见鬼了，自己从来不是这种拖拉的人，说一个带S的词就这么难吗Hank，带S的单词多好啊，比如Sugar、Syrup、Spam……

“Santos Coffee。”

“对对Santos……什么？！”

“今天刚换的新咖啡。”Connor并没有在意Hank的惊讶，将热气腾腾的咖啡和半个甜甜圈摆在桌子上顺带附上淡奶和不失礼仪的微笑。

“烦恼的时候还是摄取一点糖分比较好。”

“你管这个叫……糖分？”Hank瞪着眼睛指了指盘子里半块黄色的可怜物“巧克力！你把它的精华弄到哪去了？！”

“垃圾桶，根据我的计算半个甜甜圈的热量和糖分对你来说甚至有点多……”

“给我闭嘴，Connor，你早晚会被甜甜圈报复的。”

“？”

这个混小子每天都能变着法子叫他的血压上升，他没好气地抓起甜甜圈塞进嘴里，他刚刚要干什么来着？

……全tm的白费了。

他决定喝口咖啡翻翻手机来转移注意力，鬼知道自己还要重新准备多久，他盯着电话铺里的那个名字，Connor，一个常见的名字，在他的手机里却只有这一个。

“号码已经存你手机里了。”

谁知道Connor什么时候存的，大概只需要眨眨眼就能把他手机里的信息都盗走吧，Hank撇撇嘴将咖啡送入口中，这孩子有配手机吗？还是说……

“您好，这里是Connor。”

“……”

“副队长。”

“……什么。”

“我们有什么话不能当面说呢？”

“没事，我就是好奇一下。”

还真是脑内通信，Hank尴尬的挂掉了电话，他从刚才起就在做什么啊，盯着人家看？当面给人家打电话？

“副队长，你今天看起来有些焦躁。”

“你以为我是为了谁……啧。”他烦躁的抓抓头发，捞过了一边的外套。

“又去喝酒吗？”

“和你无关。”

今天是不行了，Hank心里清楚他在逃避，Connor不在意的态度让笨拙着想要道歉的他就像个笨蛋一样。

他真的只是害怕道歉吗？

Hank走出大楼，转眼间就淹没在了人群里。

……

Connor对他刚刚的行为只能打两分，太糟糕了，他既没有让Hank开心一点，Hank奇妙的行动给他造成了不小的混乱，最终Hank还是跑去了酒吧。

“喂，塑料。”

不应该啊，他昨晚才去找了Eli，和平时一样睡了一觉身体就全部修复了，陪Eli吃早饭的时候也没有异常，他甚至早上还帮助了老奶奶过马路呢，虽然是用扛的。

“混蛋塑料！”

程序没有问题……那到底是哪里出了问题呢？

“你tm的是不想活了吧！敢无视大爷我！”

“……啊，早上好Gavin警探。”他顺手把写好的报告发送出去“抱歉我刚刚没听见你在说话。”

准确的说，是选择性的无视了。

“哼，我看你是坏掉了吧。”Gavin臭着一张脸踹了一脚他的椅子，Connor不明白，他既然如此讨厌自己，那为何还要不厌其烦的每天过来搭话呢？

“有什么事吗？”

“我看到了，你又把白胡子老头气走了对吧，干得漂亮啊塑料。”

“……”

“这样下去你马上就可以滚到别的分局去上班了，恭喜你啊，如果你能求本大爷的话那……”

这个人，真麻烦啊。

不知道他要坐在Hank的椅子上滔滔不绝到什么时候，也许他只是很闲？Connor自顾自的开始整理起了桌上的文件，Hank说这种时候只要放着他不管就好了。

“……你就不想知道如何讨好白胡子老头吗？”

“Hank如果在一定会揍飞你的。”他停下来，Gavin那不怀好意的笑容并不值得信任，可他还是想要听一听再做决定。

“很简单，你去干一票大的，证明一下自己。”

Gavin随意地把脚往桌上一摆，显然他没把Connor的话当回事。

“可是Hank说一个人不能擅自……”

“我看是离了他你就什么都做不了了吧，说到底还是塑料。”

“没那回事，我可是最新的机型，搭载的软件能应对一万种突发情况，而且……”

“那就试试，我看看，这个如何？”

爆弹人，自杀倾向，挟持便利店，十分钟前报的案，Connor放下终端，是个合适的任务，毕竟叫上Hank太危险了。

“时间不等人啊塑料。”

“我这就去，顺带我也给你选了合适的任务。”

“啊？救掉进下水道的猫咪？！开什么玩笑混蛋塑料！喂！”

将Gavin的牢骚丢在脑后，Connor朝现场赶去。

“……这可是你要去的，死掉了可别怪我啊。”Gavin吹着口哨在刚画的Q版Connor上打了个大大的叉。

……

下午三点的酒吧，三三两两的顾客，电视里的体育节目，再加上一杯威士忌，一个损友，再没有比这更惬意的事情了，Hank嘬着酒，他稍稍有了些醉意。

“最近怎么样啊Hank，和你那位仿生人搭档处的好吗？”

“哦，那简直是太好了。”Hank不介意和损友分享一下生活中那些操蛋的事情，除了上床那段。

“要我说啊，你实在不想和他搭档，就塞回那什么模控生命就好了呗。”

“不，Connor还是……能帮上忙的，他就是比较固执，嗓门很大，爱管闲事，有时候就像个孩子，还是需要爸爸妈妈带那种的。”

“Hank……你是不是……喜欢上人家了？”

“艹！你是喝多了吧？！”

年轻男子哈哈大笑起来，Hank这才注意到他激动的碰倒了酒杯，他瞪了一眼还在笑的损友，接过了老板递的抹布。

“这不好笑，Nick，退一万步讲我也不会喜欢一个男的。”

“好好……你看起来就像一个十五、六岁的童贞混小子，噗！”

“不想你的屁股吃子弹就闭嘴。”

“Hank。”

“这事过去了，听到了吗。”

“不不，你看电视。”

临时新闻？Hank想起了半年前的那场改变历史的骚动，他不禁掏出手机看了一眼，没有消息，但这不好的预感是怎么回事……

“关于今天上午发生的便利店劫持事件……新消息？转播能切过去吗？”

“这里是现场附近，事件发生了转机，犯人在围城五小时后终于答应了交涉！等等那是仿生人吗！把画面切到无人机！”

“嘿，那不是你的搭档吗……？”

真是见鬼了，Connor怎么会在那里？！Hank死死地盯着画面上那个模糊的黑色身影，他希望自己只是看错了。

……

“你，你要说什么？！你无法阻止我按下按钮！”

“为什么一定要死呢？我们有很多的解决方法！”

“你懂什么？！他们害死了Amy……我也要让他们尝尝厉害！”

那个按钮就捏在中年男人颤抖的右手上，只要轻轻一按，就能轻松的吹飞Connor和附近的三栋房子吧。Connor看向男子左手的手枪，他的胳膊已经吃了一枪了，谁也不确定下一枪会不会打在他的头上。

“Amy……你说AP700型吗？”

“Amy做错了什么？！我们只是互相相爱而已！我只想要她陪伴在我身边……”

“如果她对你很重要，那你就更不能按下去了。”Connor直直的盯着对方的眼睛，坦诚，没有半点虚假，男人的心脏跳的很快，他死死地用被汗浸湿的手掌握住枪柄。

“如果她还活着，一定不会希望你就这样死掉，我知道活下去的那一方会很痛苦……”

“我也有一个人类搭档，他也失去了他最重要的人，我无法为他做什么，但我不希望看他死去，我也不会让他死去。”

“你身边……也有这样的人吧？”

……

该死的，现场转播到一半就切回去了，Hank急匆匆的将车停在一边，负责这次任务的警察恰巧他又不熟，联络的途中手机耗光了电量，他就在焦急和烦躁中堵车了一小时。

“谁都行……就你了，告诉我现在的情况！”

“呃……您是说案件吗？”被抓住的青年明显被这个一身酒气的大叔吓到了“已经解决了……”

“详细！”

“咿！是，是多亏了那个叫Connor的仿生人！ 他在说服犯人的时候我们顺利转移了人质！犯人也没有引爆炸弹！除了仿生人受了点伤以外没有伤亡！”

“他人呢！”

“往，往那边去了……”

或许Connor已经回警局去了，但Hank莫名觉得他又做出了什么奇怪的选择，比如说，在这附近散散步？是Connor能做出的事。

“请问您有看到一个受伤的男性仿生人吗……对，就是看着比较帅的那个。”

底特律这地方说大不大，要找一个仿生人那简直太困难了，Hank跑遍了附近所有的店铺，最后的目击情报是在一家五金店里，店主没好气地叫他往港口那条路开开看，眼看着天色就黑了下来。

狭窄弯曲的道路没有任何的安全护栏，路灯看上去早已经损坏多年，Hank不敢看向路面以外的地方，从这翻车等待他的只有大海，恐怕只有奇怪的人才会跑到这个鸟不生蛋的地方吧？

……可不是吗，Connor就是奇怪的那一个。

要不是那显眼的蓝色标记，谁又会注意到路边这一团黑乎乎的东西呢，他气冲冲的下了车，眼前的景象又不得不让他把怒气咽回肚子里。

Connor叼着蓝色血袋正在往伤口上喷着什么，各种各样的瓶瓶罐罐散落了一地，黑色的手提箱上还丢着好几个扳手。Connor不自然的眨了好几下眼睛，显然他也没想到Hank会找过来。

“是五金店的老板吗？”

“他说你经常在这里，还说你喜欢这里的风景。”

淡淡的月光让他勉强能看清远方的海面，如果是晴天的话，漫天星辰和大海应该能搭配出不错的画面吧，那个Connor居然也会……？Hank决定先把不重要的疑问放一放。

“你……就拿那玩意治疗？”

“这种伤黏着剂就足够了，不行我还有强力胶。”Connor晃了晃手中的罐子，将仿生人专用几个大字展示给他看。

“我说啊……你不是精密的机械吗，就不能再……”Hank捡起地上的软管打量了一番，他实在不敢相信这种东西能有什么作用。

“……Hank，我很抱歉，我不该一个人去任务的。”

“不，你做的很好。”他腾开手边的一些道具也坐在路边上“该道歉的是我。”

“我对你做了那种事，还说了一些难听的话，你知道我讨厌仿生人，所以我也以为你……和他们是一样的，可我错了，那次事件之后仿生人已经不单是机械了，你也一样，Connor，你是活着的，我为我之前的行为道歉。”

“虽说你有时真的很气人，但有你在确实帮了我大忙，我想……重新把你当做搭档来看待，如果你愿意原谅我……？”

不知何时云层早已散开，皎洁的月光下他们能很清楚的看到彼此的表情，又来了，所以说他不擅长应对Connor那深邃得像是要看穿你的眼睛，然而今天Connor的表情看起来更加的柔和，月光这东西有这么大魔力吗？Hank尴尬的别过头去。

“Hank，我不在意的，不过我很高兴你能把我当成搭档！”

“你小点声……拿去，本来早上就要给你了。”

“记事本？”Connor的脸上写满了问号。

“写写案件或者日记什么的，平板电脑再方便也给人一种冷冰冰的感觉，人还是要多和纸张打交道。”

“可是，电脑更快……”

“不想要就还我。”

“我收下了！”

只是个记事本而已，他无奈的看着Connor欣喜的神情，果然还是个孩子。

“回去了，你的伤回去要让我看看。”

“去Hank家？”

“……Sumo想见你，不是我。”

“好。”

“中午接到了医院的电话，说那孩子已经恢复意识了，还记得吗？他还说想要见你。”

“那太好了，之后一起去探望他吧，我会准备花的。”

Hank发动了车子，感觉这条路已经没有来时那么可怕了。

……

……

……

“对了，你会一个人出任务难道是因为……”

“是Gavin骗我来的。”

“那小子，是时候要好好教训他一顿了。”


	6. Chapter 6

6.PM 1：13

“Connor，这事我们真的不再想想吗？”

“我们不是商量好了吗？而且也没有太多时间了。”

艹，这中间一定搞错了什么，Hank黑着脸盯着那家可疑气息满满的店铺，五彩斑斓的人造花被强行绑在LED拼出的字体旁，还有那诡异的粉红色窗帘和窗帘后那炽热的视线……

“Marry的甜蜜小衣橱……女装专卖。”

事情还要从三天前说起，他们一直在调查的毒药贩子终于有了消息，如果能连人带交易点一起端掉的话可是一件不小的功劳，局里的人都很看好他这个老手，可事情却发展到了一个奇妙的方向上……

“Hank，我破译出了两份宴会的入场券，就在这周六，以及……”

“嗯？”

“他们规定一定要带女伴进去。”

Connor不甘心的拿着平板电脑，脸都快要贴到那上面去了。

“那就只能……看看哪位小姐能赏个光了。”Hank瘫在椅子上环视着局里为数不多的女性们，结婚了，热烈中，刚失恋……上帝，他本来就不擅长宴会那种东西了。

“Hank，你才说过我们是搭档的。”

“我是说过，现在情况不是……”

“你要换新搭档了吗！就因为我不是女性仿生人！”

“都说了不是！”

周围好奇的视线刺得Hank的胃一阵一阵疼，这孩子为什么总在这种问题上这么固执。

“那你说要怎么办，总不能把你打扮成女人吧？”

“……Hank，这方法可行！”

“什么？！”

“副队长，如果您在年轻个四十岁再瘦个四十公斤，我想您也会很合适的。”

“合适个头哦？！”

他们吵了整整一个下午，Connor固执的不肯妥协一步，气的他差点没把公家的平板电脑给掰了，无论怎么看这都是个馊主意，你要说可爱一点娇小一点的男孩子？也就算了，Connor这种又凶又蛮的穿着女装在街上走他一定会报警的。

最终Hank还是妥协下来，原因是警局的女孩子们都突然消失的无影无踪，只剩下刚出任务回来不明真相于是对他们比了半天中指的混小子Gavin。只是出个任务而已，没让自己穿已经很不错了，Hank这么安慰着自己。

“副队长，我要进去了？”

“……你请。”Hank不敢恭维的看了一眼那粉红色涂装的把手，决定不去碰它。

“欢迎光临，RK800型，我等你很久了！”

“你认识我？”

“当然，大英雄Connor，我从电视上看到你的一瞬间就知道你会过来了！”

粉头发粉裙子的女孩子嘻嘻笑着，店内都是她身上的玫瑰香水的气味，和那些带着花边的小裙子一样充满着破坏力，Hank撮着鼻子想在店里找到一个不太花哨的东西。这太难了，就连一个粉红色的水晶花瓶都对这个五十岁的老年人造成了极大的视觉冲击。

“你就是Marry吧？我出于一些原因想要装扮成女人一天，听说你有办法。”

“你认识Jericho的Markus吗？他也带过人来找我商量这事呢，技术你可以放心。”

“他可没你想的好整，这家伙可扎扎实实的，是个男人。”Hank决定还是盯着自己的搭档，真不知道Connor是怎么维持一副淡定的神情的，他对穿女装就没有一点抵抗吗，真是可怕。

“这位先生，你觉得我怎么样？”

“啊？就是，挺可爱的……”

他快速瞥了一眼笑嘻嘻的女孩子又赶紧把视线移回到Connor身上，这臭小子居然一脸吃惊的指了指自己，这小子就不能好好听人说话啊？

“……那现在呢？”

Marry毫不在意的玩着自己的粉色假发，寸头和LED又一次刷新了跟不上时代进步的老年人的三观。

“……是男人啊。”

“是男人呢，副队长。”

“好了亲爱的跟我来吧，你需要好好的被包装一下。”Marry就跟戴帽子一样随手就把假发扣回了头上，在拉走Connor的同时还不忘抛他一个媚眼。

“男朋友就在外面等着吧。”

“你误会了我并不是……艹！”

等这破事结束了他一定要休假一天，一定！Hank心累的靠在柜台旁，小小的壁挂电视里正在播着美食节目，以粉色为基调的店里衣服都被按照颜色一块块的分好，使人一目了然，角落里还有一对火烈鸟的模型，看起来这里都是Marry一个人在打理，现在连仿生人都可以合法的开店了，都是多亏了那个叫Markus的男人啊。

他和Connor也已经搭档四个月了，自从上次把话说开之后他们之间配合的一直很顺利，日常的争吵倒是无法避免的。Hank还是会去酒吧喝上两杯，多半时间都会被Connor揪出去前往下一个现场，他不得不承认人一忙起来就没空去感伤，他已经很久没去墓园了。

“在想Connor的事？”

“……”该死的他走路能不能出点声，而且还被看穿了，Hank觉得他现在的表情一定很难看。

“已经换好了，亲爱的快出来给他看看！”

“嗯……这感觉挺奇妙的。”

Connor有些别扭地戳了戳自己发尾上装饰的亮片，粉色双马尾配上粉色泡泡裙，白色的高跟鞋让他比Hank都高了一点，他还戴了紫色的美瞳画了妆。Connor一脸期待的看向Hank，长长的睫毛不停地扑棱着。

“这条裙子还自带胸部插件，你如果觉得小可以换一个更大的。”

“……不需要。”他不自然的别开视线“好看是好看，呃，我是说，衣服好看，但颜色有点亮，还有高跟鞋没必要，总之，再改改……还有Connor，你走几步给他看看。”

“？”

果然比起衣服还有更严重的问题，他一脸放弃的看向Marry，内心已经把当时说出这个意见的自己捅死一万遍了。

“呃，亲爱的，你不能走得这么……理直气壮，算了跟我来……”

简直是灾难，Hank忍不住抹了一把自己的脸，他该庆幸Connor完全不适合干这种事吗？

接下来的一小时里他快要把一生份的女装看完了，不得不说Marry的手法就是厉害，能把那个Connor包装的……有点可爱？只是带去宴会的话会成为众人的焦点吧。今晚怕不是要做噩梦了，他叹气翻着一堆一堆的衣服，一抹蓝色引起了他的注意。

“Marry，给他试试这件。”

……

Connor其实并不算抵抗穿女装这件事，很大理由是因为任务需要，还有一部分来自Hank，感觉他比平时都要温柔了不少，那躲闪的眼神也非常的罕见，Hank不擅长对付女性，等任务完要记录到本子上去才行。

他盯着车窗玻璃上自己的身影，金色长卷发自然的搭在黑色的外搭上，白色的花朵发饰恰好遮住了LED，蓝色的美瞳和没什么修饰的简约蓝色长裙，星星耳坠时不时轻微的晃动着，当他穿着这身出来的时候，Hank愣愣的看了他半天，随后丢下一句听不太清的“很合适你”，似乎脸还有点红。

这之后他跟着Hank回了趟家，黑色的西服很适合他，就是有点紧巴，尽管Hank很不愿意Connor还是帮他把头发扎了起来。现在他们坐在租来的车上，已经有足足五分钟没有说过话了。

“Hank，我下载了几个女性声音，你听听哪个好？”

“哦……”

“Hank～”

“……”

“Hank♪”

“……”

"Hank♡"

“……”

“那我自己决定好了。”眼看着他就要把车开到人行道上去了，Connor决定还是不要再继续刺激他，他思考了一番，选择了一个和自己音调差不多的女声。

三十分钟后他们到达了目的地——一栋大别墅，Connor默默扫描了一下停车场，看来今天的客人还挺多。白色的复古风别墅，2027年造，共三层，包涵两个庭院和游泳池，附近的栏杆全部通电，出口看起来就只有他们进来的大门了。

“听好了Connor，我们只需要找到那个人，不让他逃走，剩下的交给待机人员，明白了吗？”

“好的Honey，还有我现在叫Cooky。”

这是Connor第二次见到Hank的五官挤在一起的样子，上一次是他在提出绰号这个方案的时候，局长的饭后茶点给了他灵感。Connor不解的追上那个快速前进的背影，他觉得很合适，还是说换成Hamburg会让他开心一点？

入场券顺利的通过了检查，他们跟着工作人员一路走到了大厅，Connor不得不承认他在人群里显得格外醒目，那些打扮的花枝招展的女郎们贴着男伴轻笑着从他身边经过，婀娜的身姿随着音乐在大厅中央偏偏起舞，“最近居然还流行这个。”Hank的声音很轻，Connor从他眼里看到了几分怀念和寂寞的神情，Hank的身边也曾有过一位愿与他一同共舞的人吧，Connor确信这一点。

“Honey，华尔兹我还是会跳的，要试试吗？”

你清楚我们不是来跳舞的，Hank略带责备的眼神说明了一切。Hank是对的，Connor投去一个抱歉的眼神，是什么让他萌发了想要陪Hank跳一支舞的念头呢？Connor重新盯着那些人的脸开始分析，他得赶紧工作才行。

很快Connor就在人群中看到了一张熟悉的不能再熟悉的脸，金色马尾的少女默契的陪他跳完了最后一节，温柔的帮他整好了领带。

为什么Eli会在这里？！

“……怎么样了？”

他还没来得及对Hank说些什么，皮鞋的声音就已经接近了他，Connor转过头去让自己尽量显得正常一些——没有人知道Connor是谁制造的，Elijah·Kamski在世人看来也只是一个成功的企业家，保守秘密是Elijah和他制造出来的仿生人之间的约定。

“这位小姐还没跳过舞吧，愿意赏光和我跳一支舞吗？”

Elijah笑着朝他伸出一只手，脸上的笑容是Connor所熟知的，社交场所专用的笑容，在成为Hank的搭档之前他曾多次与Eli参加这样的宴会，Connor有些犹豫，一支舞的时间不长可是……

“您是Elijah·Kamski先生吧，我在电视上看过新闻，您被评为21世纪最成功的企业家之一。”Hank礼貌的走上前来握住了他的手，同时自然的将Connor挡在了身后。

“您过奖了，我只是抓住了机遇”Elijah的表情没有发生任何变化“这位小姐是您的舞伴吗？”

“Con……Cooky是我带过来的。”

“看您也无心跳舞的样子，能否让她与我跳一支舞呢？”

“她今天不太想跳舞，其实那边还有很多小姐想要与您跳舞，您还是考虑考虑她们吧。”

“那也得看本人怎么说了。”

他看着Eli绕过Hank再次朝他伸出手，那个眼神……Connor知道他认出了自己，也知道自己不能再拒绝了。

“Honey，我只陪Kamski先生跳一支舞，我保证。”

“你……！”

究竟是因为Eli眼神里淡淡的压迫感，还是他不想让Eli失望呢？Connor找不出答案，那些嫉妒和嘲讽的目光让他知道自己不该在这里，新的舞曲已经奏起，他有些忐忑的挪起了步子。

“你为什么在这里？”Connor压低了声音。

“总有些不能拒绝的应酬。”Elijah的笑容似乎温柔了一些“是Marry吧？”

“你怎么知道？”

“那是你刚走那段时间的事了，以及这身衣服很适合你，高高的Cooky小姐。”

“我也不想的……”比起当初那个5cm的高跟鞋，现在这个3cm已经是Marry压箱底的东西了。Connor小心地扶住他的胳膊，这身西服可比自己身上的这套要贵了十几倍，不小心被自己捏皱就不好了。

“那就是Anderson副队长吗？”

“是的。”

“真是个有趣的人。”

Connor能清楚的感受到手上传来的力量，那不是跳舞所需的力量，无声的压迫感将他层层包围，Connor从来都看不透他淡淡的笑容下隐藏着什么，他不愿去想，没有人对他这么温柔过，就连Hank也——

四周响起了络绎不绝地拍手声，Connor愣愣地站在原地，他跳错了最后一个动作。

“E……Kamski先生，我很抱歉，我……！”

“我在车上等你。”

擦肩而过的瞬间Connor下意识的想要看清Elijah的表情，可留给他的只有淹没在人群里的背影和无数恶意的视线。

之后再道歉吧。

“Honey，让你久等了，我很抱歉……”

“没什么，我看到他了，走吧。”

Hank看起来比起生气更像是疲倦，也是，Hank本来就不擅长这种场合，Connor赶紧跟上了他的步伐，如果当时他选择留下，又会发生什么呢？

穿着红色西装提着手提箱的矮小男人十分的醒目，他们一路悄悄跟着男人到了庭院，不一会那个手提箱就被交给了另一个男人，红色西装的男人点了根烟，从草丛里摸出一个铁皮罐来，恐怕是自制的燃烧弹吧，制造混乱然后方便逃出去的手段。

已经来不及向Hank征求意见了，Connor扭身冲了出去，男人丢下燃烧弹转身就跑，他能听见Hank在身后吼些什么，可眼下他得将所有的力量都灌注在追捕男人身上，下一个转角，如果不能抓住男人他会冲进房子里吧，到时候事情就更麻烦了。Connor花了五秒钟来计算路线和自己的选择，如果能用什么打中他……

……这不是有吗，投掷物。

黑色的低跟鞋在空中旋转着划出一道漂亮的弧线正中男人的后脑勺，Connor及时冲过去按住了男人，顺便还补了一击。

怪不得Hank不擅长应对女人。

“Connor……你这个……我都说了！”

“副队长，已经解决了。”他眨眨眼弯着腰按着身下的一摊红色，手里还拿着一只鞋子“抱歉我擅自行动了……”

“……我这是作了什么孽。”

“？”

“没什么，其余的人马上就到，可以收工了。”

Hank抓抓头发别过脸去，一脸不耐烦的在指着什么，Connor这才注意到自己现在的姿势似乎正好能让Hank看见内裤，他赶紧退到旁边去，Hank一边咕哝着一些不雅的词汇一边把人拷好，视线始终没有移到他身上过。至少任务完成了，Hank可以回家休息了，他刚刚看起来是那么的疲惫，而他也该去找Eli了。

“Hank，我得……”

“把这个人交给Ben他们，我就先把你送回我家换衣服，然后我再去酒吧。”

“走……等等你刚刚说，酒吧？”

“是啊酒吧，我累了几天不能喝点酒吗？”

不行，Connor，你得去找Elijah了，没有第二种选项，Connor能听见系统警告的声音，他吸了口气——

“不行，你今天需要休息，我会看着你的，你别想去其他地方……”

有什么正在发生改变，一个连他都意想不到的改变，警告音还萦绕在耳边，Connor只是定定地看着眼前这个散发着疲惫和自暴自弃气息的男人，说完了想说的话。

“……那就随便你吧。”

伴随着警告音和心脏剧烈的鼓动声，Connor将那不易察觉的微笑深深地记在脑海里。

有什么已经改变了。

……

Elijah很快就读完了那篇长到分成两段发过来的邮件，和平时一样，他将那些移到了专用的文件夹里，幽暗的车内只有他手里的平板电脑还在散发着微弱的光，他举着平板陷在黑色的真皮椅子里，清楚而平淡地念着那些方方正正的文字。

“Hank·Anderson，在一场舞会上遇到了自己的挚爱，对方是一个小有名气的服装设计师，当天穿着自己设计的蓝色裙子，结婚后家庭事业一帆风顺，妻子在生下儿子后因病去世，儿子也在几年后的车祸里丧生。”

可怜的男人，Elijah关闭了画面将它丢在一边。

“所以这就是你选择他的理由吗，Connor ？”


	7. Chapter 7

7\. AM 11:20  
Connor在脑中再次重复了一遍昨天Hank对他说的话。

“难得的休假，比起缠着我还不如做一些自己喜欢的事情。”

他躲在墙后听到Hank和Sumo的脚步声消失在街道尽头后才探出头来，从雪凹陷的程度来看，副队长应该又胖了不只一公斤。提醒Hank减肥，Connor从怀中掏出黑色封皮的记事本写下这几个字，随后踩着Hank的脚印跟了上去。

尾行是一个好主意，他该早点察觉到的。

纵使Hank那么说了，今天他的生活依旧围绕着Hank来展开。

从宴会回来已经过了一个月，那天晚上他和Hank一起回家，盯着Hank在床上躺好后，他回到客厅写了一晚的报告，什么都没发生，只有Connor清楚他的心境发生了一些变化。Connor开始不厌其烦地缠着Hank，跟他聊一些无关紧要的事情，观察他的一举一动并记录下来，这些行动究竟代表着什么呢？他知道这至少不是什么系统异常。

“Sumo，我要丢了！”

“汪！汪！”

“干得不错，今天你就尽情地跑吧。”

昨晚的一场大雪让公园冷清了不少，Connor藏在树后听着Sumo的脚掌踩在厚厚的雪地上发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音。今年的初雪似乎比往常都要早了一些，树上的枯叶还未落完就被包裹在了积雪中，叽叽喳喳的麻雀似乎也在抱怨着这些白色的东西弄湿了它们的羽毛。Connor并不算讨厌下雪，最新机型的他并不会在雪中那么快被冻停，他还蛮喜欢看人类呼出的白色哈气消失在空中的画面。

Connor偷偷地从树后探出头去，Hank柔和的微笑也好，揉着Sumo脑袋的大手也好，转瞬即逝的白色哈气也好，都让Connor无法移开视线。

如果Hank能一直开心下去就好了，他在心里这么祈祷着，继续掏出了本子。

[11时35分23秒，和Sumo在公园玩球，他看起来很放松。]

[12时47分整，将Sumo送回家，体力预测消耗30%]

[13时29分15秒，在附近的汉堡店里吃了鸡排汉堡和大杯可乐，似乎有心事的样子。]

[14时16分20秒，购买了甜甜圈和面包，看来经常光顾这家店，提议：下次提前购买送给Hank。]

[14时29分24秒，在红酒专卖店......]

橱窗内的蛋糕吸引了Connor的注意力，淡黄色的双层犬用小蛋糕，说来他还没有还Sumo那晚的“人情”，他很快的买了蛋糕出来，红酒店明显的禁止标识让他不得不等在外面，不知何时开始飘落的小雪花也渐渐的密集了起来，来往的行人都低下头加速了脚步，没有人愿意在这鬼天气里多呆一秒，Connor打量着四周，然后将视线停在马路对面那个靠着电线杆的女孩子身上。

她不停地往冻得通红的手上呼着哈气，看上去是在等人，从她被雪覆盖到快要看不出粉色的毛线帽子上能看出她已经等了很久了，她完全可以去身后的咖啡店等的，女孩子开心又期待的神情让Connor的LED不解地转着圈圈，紧接着他看见一个全身雪白的人着急地冲到了女孩子面前。

“抱歉！等很久了吧！”  
“才没有，Shun才是，你都成雪人啦！”女孩子踮起脚尖小心地拍了拍高个男孩头上的积雪，名叫Shun的男孩子一愣，不好意思的笑了笑，随后脱下手套戴在了女孩子的手上。

“你也不戴个手套，很冷吧？”

“还好，对了这个送你，我一大早起来做的...”女孩子从包包里掏出了一袋扎着蝴蝶结的曲奇，眼睛弯成一道月牙“还有，最喜欢你了！”

“我也是。”

男孩子侧过头在女孩子唇上轻轻印下一吻，两人默契的相视一笑，牵着手离开了那里。

他们看起来很幸福，Connor感觉自己的心里也有点暖暖的，可能人类的爱情就是有这种不可思议的力量吧。只是喜欢着一个人而已，却感觉世界都跟以往的不一样了，只想看着他，整整一天都黏在一起，跟他分享一些无所谓的生活小事。

仿生人也能像人类一样恋爱吗？

“Connor！你这个笨蛋怎么不进来！”  
是Hank的声音，他转过头去。

“店里不让进仿生人。”

“有我在你还担心什么！”

Hank满脸无奈的将东西腾到另一只手上，空出来的一只手轻轻地扫了扫他头上和肩上的积雪。

“仿生人长时间在寒冷环境里不是会机能停止的吗？就算你是最新型的也该小心点......你到底等了多久啊，连这里都有雪。”

温热柔软的指尖拂过了他的耳畔，那感觉让Connor不由得颤抖了一下，他僵硬地后退了好几步，一种奇妙的情感从他的心里迸裂开来，很快就占据了他的全身，世界仿佛静止了一般，他只能看见Hank越发慌张的神情，只能听见胸膛里疯狂跳动的心脏声，只能感受到全身的体温在逐渐升高。

仿生人也是能恋爱的，就像现在的他一样。

“Connor？！怎么突然......！”Hank开始紧张起来，Connor的LED已经持续飙红了10秒以上了，不会真是冻坏了吧？他抓住Connor的胳膊准备强行拖走。

“Hank，这个，给Sumo的，蛋糕。”

“......啊？哦，谢谢你了......”

“还有，我想我喜欢上你了。”他怔怔地注视着那双漂亮的蓝色眸子，提高了声音。

“我喜欢你，Hank！”

Connor早该发现这份心情的，从他开始在意Hank，从Hank送他了记事本，从他们意外发生关系，或许从更早以前就已经...也许他只是在模仿刚刚那个女孩子的行为吧，可Connor想要立刻告诉Hank这些，他根本没去思考太多。

“Connor，你知道我......你可能只是搞错......”

“我知道，我没有搞错，我想成为你的恋人！”

“......今天先到这吧，你也早点回去。”

“Hank！”

“抱歉Connor。”

让他逃走了......Connor一动不动地注视着Hank匆忙离去的背影，直到看不见为止。时间和地点都不合适，也难怪Hank会困惑了，他刚刚看起来只想快点离开这里。但Connor很开心，他终于不会被奇妙的心情所困惑了，也终于有借口为Hank做更多的事了，虽然告白看上去没有成功。

但要知道，从数据上来看人类这种生物大部分情况下对只传达一次的情报不会太上心的，所以只要反复的传达就好了。

只要反复的传达，就一定能。

耳畔的触感仍未消失，Connor闭上眼选择再现那令他心跳加速的一幕，现在他只要感受这一丝小小的幸福就好了，哪怕它只是一时的。

[15时37分45秒，对Hank告白了，我想我会更加喜欢他的。]

.......

直到Sumo肉呼呼的大爪子扑在他的裤腿上时，Hank才反应过来自己已经到家了。

那个孩子努力地向他表明爱意的画面还深深地停留在他的脑海中，Hank随意瘫坐在地板上，久久地凝视着无名指上那枚表面有些磨损了的戒指。

现实总是残酷的，他又能做些什么呢？


	8. Chapter 8

8.PM 03:40  
那天之后，向Hank表达爱意成为了Connor的日课之一。

任何地点，任何时间，任何人的面前，他毫不遮掩自己的心情，也不在乎周围人的反应，这是他和Hank的事，虽然被Gavin嘲笑让他有些不开心，那家伙明明连喜欢的人都没有。他就这样一遍遍的，不厌其烦的诉说着。

“Hank，我喜欢你！”

“Hank，你今天也很帅！”

“Hank，我想和你交往！”

“我说啊，你天天这样也真亏Hank还没烦。”Gavin靠在休息区的桌边，随意地舔掉了自己嘴角的泡芙奶油，他是为了下午茶来的，调侃混蛋塑料只是顺带的。

“你说的是什么事？”他忙着准备Hank的咖啡，看都不看身边的年轻警探一眼。

“告白也是没用的，你没看见Hank在敷衍你吗？本大爷这可是为了你好才说的。”Gavin将第二个泡芙也塞进嘴里嚼了起来，奶油再次粘在了他的嘴角上。

“那......谢谢？”

“什么？！本大爷才不需要你道谢！”

“Hank，咖啡好了，还有我今天也很喜欢你。”Connor决定无视身后那个吵闹的家伙，Gavin说的话他也一点都没听懂，Connor把咖啡放在Hank顺手的地方，回到了自己的位置上。

“啊——嗯......谢谢了，下次我自己泡就好。”

Hank的反应依旧很微妙，不过没关系，他只是还没想好，自己也才说了56次喜欢，Connor不觉得这样就能让一个人类转变心意，更何况那是Hank。

明天，还有明天，明天一定会让Hank喜欢上他。

“啊，太好了Connor你还在。”时间已近傍晚，警局里只剩下了三三两两值班的人，当然Hank也早就回去了，Connor是自愿留下加班的那一个，提前为Hank和自己做好明天的准备是他近期一直在做的事。

“是找Hank吗？”Connor抬头看了看刚从外面回来的Chris，露出了不解的神色。

“不愧是你，一下就猜到了。”Chris搓了搓被冻红的鼻头，坦诚地眨了眨眼，Connor注意到了他手里握着的USB“其实也不是大事，Hank拜托我搜集的情报我弄好了，既然他不在我就先——”

“交给我吧，我去带给他。”

天空阴的可怕，像是随时要降下那些白色的晶状体一样，沿路的几条街道连个鬼影都看不到，与其相反的是那些卫生并不怎么达标的小酒馆里今天倒是满满当当，Connor毫不犹豫地停在了其中一家的门口，他很高兴今天又有理由见Hank一面，说不定自己能陪他聊聊天，说不定Hank对自己的看法会改变，说不定他的喜欢就能传达到了，Connor带着小小的欣喜，握住了门把。

“这么说你的搭档还在跟你告白啊，我看你差不多该喜欢上他了吧。”

“别开玩笑了......你是认真的吗？”

Hank的声音让他停下了动作，推门，客人的数量，他们在谈论自己，Hank的真心？不要开门，不要开门，不要开门......

偷听，Connor很快就处理好了情报并作出了决定，他不知道这样做对不对可，他已经僵硬在那里动弹不得。

“你不是说过他很好嘛，而且现在你也不怎么讨厌仿生人了，不如考虑看看？”

“我是说Connor作为一个搭档来说很好，不讨厌仿生人也不代表......我要接受一个仿生人吧？而且Nick你忘了吗，我已经结过婚了，你还要我......”

“搞什么，混蛋仿生人你挡路了！”醉醺醺的中年男人不满地推开了门口的障碍物，谁知道那个仿生人为什么要杵在这种地方，进去前他还狠狠的瞪了一眼那个爱哭鬼。

“Hank——看你活得好好的我就放心了，跟你讲刚刚门口杵了个仿生人啊，那家伙哭得稀里哗啦的，真是有趣。”

系统检测：正常，眼部装置：正常，可他的眼泪为什么会停不下来呢？从人工心脏向全身蔓延开来的，是一种堵塞的，疼痛的感觉，连能量消耗都比平时加速了5%，听说人类在感情剧烈波动的时候也会这样大幅的消耗能量。Connor抬起手背擦着那些冰凉的液体，要怎么样才能让它停下来？

如果Hank在此刻改口说喜欢，或许就能停下来了吧？

告白时迅速移开的视线，含糊的语句，小拇指摩擦戒指的小动作，Connor又怎会没注意到，Hank有充足的理由拒绝他，他却没有充足的理由让Hank喜欢上他，人生还真是不公平。

可，Hank说他是一个合格的搭档了，一想到这点Connor的嘴角就忍不住的微微上扬，自己还真是一个奇怪的仿生人，短时间里又哭又笑的。

眼泪也差不多停下来了，不知不觉中Connor已经拐进了一个小巷子里，再回去找一次Hank吧，他想着，细微的机械杂音让他停下来脚步，声音是从更里面传出来的，人类急促的呼吸声和金属的声音，这些让他有种不好的预感，他很快的跑了过去，皮鞋清脆的声音在狭窄的巷子里回荡着。

然而，还是晚了一步，蒙面男子沾着蓝色血液的风衣一角迅速消失在巷子深处，Connor飞速计算起了追踪路线，抄近道的话或许还能......

“等等......请不要追......”他回过头，靠坐在墙边的女子拼尽全力的想要站起来，然而一根金属棒残忍的贯穿了她的身体，将她钉在了墙上，蓝色血液随着她的扭动渗出的更多了，她身下的雪早已是一片蓝色。

“告诉我凶手的情报，我是搜查用仿生人，一定会帮你抓到他的！”Connor蹲下来看着红头发的仿生人女子，重要部品多数损坏，能量流失太多了，她再过一分钟就会停止运转吧。

“不，是我......希望这样的。”女子笑了笑，绷紧的肩膀慢慢舒缓下来“我爱他，所以我选择这么做。”

“可你死了，不就没有意义了吗？”

“仿生人爱上人类......本来就没有好结局的。”女子金色的眸子里布满了悲伤“不管当初是多么相恋，结果还是......人类的外表，人类的思考方式......可却从不被人类接受，要怪只能怪......我太傻了。”

冰凉的指尖轻触手腕，大量的情报涌入Connor的脑中，嘈杂的酒吧，舞动的人群，脸红的男人，短短几秒，他就已经看完了女子——Coral的一生。Coral画着精致妆容的脸上闪过一丝憧憬，随即就被一串串的泪珠洗刷的无影无踪。

“你还是......早点放弃那个人类吧......不然终有一天你也......”

“Coral......”

“会被抛弃的，Connor。”

“Connor.....这是？”匆匆赶来的中年警探扶着墙喘着粗气，看来摆脱那些醉醺醺的狐朋狗友让他稍微花了一点时间，他有些不解地看着自家一动不动蹲在地上的搭档和已经停止机能的女性仿生人。

“Connor？”

“抱歉副队长，我的处理有点没跟上。”Connor知道自己的LED肯定又飙红了，他赶紧眨了眨眼让它恢复正常的颜色。

“这个是......”

“没什么，我只是发现了她而已。”Connor努力地盯着Hank留在雪上的脚印，为了让LED保持正常他已经做了最大的努力，他不想让Hank做些无谓的担心。

“......那，走吧。”

“去哪里？”

“我家，你还想站在外面被雪埋起来不成？”Hank指了指天上开始飘落的雪花，叹了口气。

他们徒步回了家，期间Hank只是沉默地走在Connor的旁边，只要他不说，Hank也不会去问发生了什么吧，Connor也不会去计较Hank今天又去酒吧的事，当然是看在他血液里的酒精含量还没超标的情况下。

“副队长，今天你就先睡觉吧。”他拍了拍身上的雪，抱住围过来的Sumo蹭了蹭，好让自己的压力条降低一点点。

“那你呢？”Hank挂好了自己的大衣，也过来安抚了一下自家有些寂寞的大狗。

“我想写点东西，仿生人不需要睡眠也可以的，不用担心我。”他从衣服的内兜里掏出了笔记本，点了点头。

“好吧，你之前在酒吧门口......”

“Chris托我把资料给你，我一会放你桌上。”

“......那我去睡了，你——”

“晚安，副队长。”

“......晚安。”

咔嚓一声卧室门关上了，Connor也随之松了口气，他拍了拍乖巧的大狗拉开椅子坐在书桌旁。恐怕Hank已经知道他在酒吧门口偷听的事情了，笨拙的表情里透漏着些许的担心，他还是没让这样的Hank说出想说的话。

时间早已超过了零点进入了新的一天，Sumo在他的椅子边上安稳的睡成一团，他翻着过往的记录，每一页每一页都充满了自己对Hank的爱意。Connor盯着那些整整齐齐的，在Hank的字体的基础上稍作改变的字体，过往的情报在他脑中浮现出来。

Coral和男人原本相爱，可男人对她渐渐厌倦后换了一个人类女孩，男人为了不让女孩知道自己喜欢过仿生人，所以杀了Coral。劫持便利店事件，犯人和仿生人真心相爱，可却受到了周遭的反对和暴力，叫做Amy的仿生人承受不住压力自杀。连那个劫持小学生的事件也，仿生人爱上了每天上学路上对他打招呼的孩子，明知得不到却还是将他绑架了，最后只落得一个被破坏的结局。和Coral说的一样，仿生人爱上人类最终都是没有好结果的。

那自己呢？一个搜查用仿生人突然就对一个丧妻丧子的中年男性萌生了爱意，穷追猛打后连像样的拒绝都得不到，这之后自己会变成什么样子呢？如果Hank拒绝了，他真的就能放弃吗？

他的“喜欢”真的能称为“爱”吗？

带着疑问，Connor抬起了笔。

......

上午十点四十分，Hank抓了抓乱成一团的头发把闹钟放了回去，昨晚的事让他在意的不行，一想到Connor可能误会了些什么，他的心就开始烦躁不安起来，怎么可能安心睡觉呢？那孩子说要写东西，不会真写了一晚吧？他忐忑不安地开了门，烤土司的香气让他吸了吸鼻子，自己有多少年没在家里闻到这种气味了。

“早安Hank，我这里还需要五分钟，你可以先去洗漱一下。”

Connor熟练地垫着平底锅，小香肠在空中完美的翻到了另一面又落了回去，油花在锅里跃动的声音让Hank感到了不真实，他走进浴室好好地洗了一把脸，镜中那个头发乱成一团一脸沧桑的人的确是自己，  
那个戴着印花围裙的是Connor，不是他过世的妻子，Hank拿毛巾揉着自己的脸，尽管不得不承认那件围裙出乎意料的适合他。

出了浴室，Connor已经坐在餐桌旁了，等待着他的还有一桌精致的早餐：烤得焦黄的吐司，单面煎蛋的旁边整齐地罗列着几根小香肠，加上一杯热腾腾的咖啡，自从妻子过世后没人为他做这些，他自己就更不会了做这些麻烦的事了。

“没想到你还会这些。”他啃了一口吐司，黄油的味道在口中蔓延开来。

“以前学过一点，希望味道不会很奇怪。”Connor礼貌地笑了笑，起身去帮Sumo的碗里添加了新的水“Hank，我昨晚想过了。”他坐回来，表情逐渐认真起来。“我对你告白的事......只要Hank不愿意，我随时都可以停下来，你也不需要给我一个答复，我该说的，其实早就已经说完了。”

Hank从未觉得现在的自己有哪点招人喜欢了，一个一脚踏在死亡边缘的，颓废的中年男性，Connor到底看上了他哪点，可Connor是认真的，他为了自己做出了改变，这比一个中年人要接受一个跨人类的物种要艰难的多。Connor没有哪点不好，问题还是出在他身上，他不能对Connor的未来，甚至人生负责些什么。

可是，当Hank从盘子里再次抬起头时，他知道自己是不可能说出那句话的，Connor因为紧张已经不由得绷紧了身体，双手在腿上不断地换着小动作，即便如此Connor仍想摆出一副让他安心的表情，就算他知道自己的选择不合适，他也不想伤害到这个孩子。

“......我并不讨厌你对我说那些，刚好可以让沉闷的空气活跃活跃不是吗？”他咽下嘴里的东西，朝紧张的仿生人投去一个轻松而又友好的微笑。

“......！”

Connor的表情一下就亮了起来，就像马上要去游乐园玩的小孩子一样，他的眼睛里满是喜悦的光芒，如果说上次送他记事本的时候因为太黑没有看清，那现在Hank看清了，Connor的表情原来是这么的丰富，取掉那个忽闪忽闪的小圈圈，Connor和一般人类又有什么两样。Hank突然想要抱住Connor拍拍背，跟他说他的努力没有白费，可Hank不能。

所以，暂时这样就好。

“Hank，我喜欢你。”

“嗯，我知道。”


	9. Chapter 9

9.AM 11:45  
12月24日，平安夜，一个让Detroit全城上下都欢喜而又忙碌的节日。对于Hank来说那只是一个再普通不过的上班日而已，如果没什么大事他可能会选择早点下班去附近的酒吧喝一杯，只是小喝一杯，最近Hank已经不像从前那样灌自己酒了，该说都是Connor的功劳吗？他撑着头盯着Connor桌上那堆山一样的礼物包装盒，在去酒吧之前他今天也有件事不得不做才行。

“所以这些都是你一人准备的？”

“是啊，红色的是蛋糕，蓝色的是小鹿模型，都是我自己做的......啊Ben圣诞节快乐！”话音未落Connor就又抱着礼物跑远了，从Hank进来后他就没闲下来过，前几天他们还在紧张的查案子，亏得他有时间准备了全局人的礼物。Hank的视线追着年轻的警探在局子里跑来跑去，每当Connor回来拿新的礼物盒时都会向他投来一个抱歉的微笑。

“抱歉Hank，你还需要再等等。”

也没有特地在等吧，他在心里嘟囔着，一回头就看到了老朋友Jeffrey露出一副欣慰的神情打量着自己和Connor，搞得Hank鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，别以为他不知道这家伙每年都扮成圣诞老人偷偷给女儿塞礼物的事。不过好在警局的其他人都接受了Connor的存在，没有人把当他做一个仿生人来看待了，除了那个混小子以外。

“这要给我？里面不会装了炸弹什么的吧？”Gavin怀疑的瞥了一眼红色的礼物盒和正在盯着这边的白胡子老头，发出了不屑的声音。

“只是蛋糕而已，警局的其他人都已经拿到了，就差你了。”或许已经习惯了他蛮横的态度，还没等他答应Connor就已经将盒子压在了Gavin正在看的资料上面，这无视人的态度和无辜的嘴脸绝对是和Hank那混蛋学的，Gavin撇着嘴想。

“圣诞快乐，Gavin。”

“哼，本大爷可是对蛋糕的味道很啰嗦的，”他拎起盒子的同时还不忘瞪一眼面前一脸友好的塑料混蛋，“我现在就去吃掉它，如果不好吃你就要吃苦头了。”

“我还是很有自信的。”

Gavin这个混小子什么时候才能成熟一点，要是敢不收下该吃苦头的就是他了......等等？Hank又琢磨了一遍刚刚的想法，自己就跟个担心自家孩子送不出去礼物的老父亲一样？！

“需要我去帮你倒一杯新的吗？”Connor略带关心的语气将他拉回了现实，他这才注意到自己举着空的咖啡杯正准备往嘴边送，“嗯，没什么，你送完了？”他故作正经地放下杯子，赶紧打消了刚刚那个无聊的念头。Connor的桌子已经恢复了最初的样子，他本来还以为自己也会拿到一份的。

“我想了想，蛋糕的糖分和热量实在是太高了，”Connor眨了眨眼，像是看穿了年老警探的想法，他从抽屉里拿出了两个大小不一的金色盒子，“让你久等了，副队长。”

“......蛋糕不也挺好的。”心中一瞬涌出的奇妙感觉让Hank开始怀疑自己其实很期待从自家搭档那里拿到礼物。只为了他一人准备的特殊礼物，光是这点就能让他打从心底享受这一天。拜托，他刚刚才觉得Gavin不够成熟，自己这样也和那小子没什么区别。

“嘿，要干什么？”他看着Connor笑眯眯的在他面前半蹲下身子，打开了其中的一个小盒子。

“把手给我，副队长。”

那是一块手表，素朴的黑色皮质表带和银边表盘，秒针正在安静地转动着，“你从哪弄到这个的？”Hank有些惊讶，这和他上一块被弄坏的表是同一型号，最重要的是这种老表早就停止生产了，也只有他这个年纪的人才会喜欢这种老古董吧。

“稍微花了点时间才找到，不过我相信Hank会喜欢它的。”Connor的动作和他的表情一样温柔，他又仔细的检查了一下表带的松紧，这才露出了放心的表情。

“剩下这个是给Sumo的。”Hank接过盒子打开了它，橙色的项圈，银色的金属名牌上用花体字刻上了Sumo的名字，同样没有市面上卖的那些花里胡哨的装饰，还贴心的搭配了结实的遛狗绳。只是个小小的平安夜而已他就这么大费周章，该说不愧是Connor吗？Hank笑笑将盒子塞进包里，没有注意到他的搭档正愣愣的盯着他的笑脸发呆。

“拿去孩子，这个是你的了。”

将袋子推给Connor的时候Hank还有些紧张，他倒是预想到自己得买点东西来回Connor的礼，可却完全不知道那孩子的喜好。Connor从未过多的谈起自己，Hank也没有抽出时间好好地跟他聊聊，这也导致他只能匆匆买下店员推荐的礼物，他盯着Connor把那玩意掏了出来——一只棕色的毛绒玩具熊，它在Connor的手上显得有些迷你，仿生人先是注视了一会玩具熊漆黑的塑料眼珠，然后就这么把脸扎进了熊肚子里。

“喂、喂？”

“......副队长，我觉得它有点像你。”Connor的声音听起来闷闷的，他还保持着把脸埋在熊肚子里的姿势。

“什么？哪里像了？”Hank简直摸不着头脑，他问。

“这里，一样的软。”一脸无辜的仿生人再次用脸蹭了蹭毛茸茸的肚子，抬头说道。

“......别说的跟你摸过一样！”

“摸过，在副队长看资料睡着的时候。”

“你小子......！”这种事一般会光明正大的说出来吗？Hank没好气的瞪着他回到了自己的座位上，并慎重的找了个显眼的地方摆好了那只熊后，顿时又生气不起来了，他可能就是拿这孩子没办法吧。

“Hank，谢谢你的礼物，我很喜欢。”

“也谢谢你的礼物，我会珍惜的。”他笑笑，然后将视线飘向那个从刚刚起就在自家搭档身后晃来晃去的混小子身上，“所以，你有什么事？”

“又不是找你。”Gavin白了他一眼，藏在身后的手里似乎拿着什么，“蛋糕马马虎虎吧，混蛋塑料你不用吃拳头了，高兴吧？”

“我说过我很有自信的。”

“哼......给你，算是回礼了。”就算Gavin看起来凶巴巴的，他还是规规矩矩的把东西放在了桌上，以Gavin来说算是做的不错了，Hank眯起眼打量了一下那个小玩意，用蛋糕盒包装纸反面折成的银色小猫咪，背上还用包装盒的金色缎带打了一个蝴蝶结。这个可爱的小玩意是那个Gavin做的？Hank忍了忍还是没把话说出口，他知道会有人替他说的。

“没想到Gavin看起来这么凶，居然会做这么可爱的东西。”果不其然，年轻的仿生人警探从来都很直白，Gavin的脸开始红了起来，“啰嗦！”他看起来随时都会开始胡闹的样子。

“我记得你最近不是开始养猫了，就是之前你从下水道救出来的那只，名字叫Nine来着？”难得能看这混小子吃瘪，Hank还是决定将事情变得更有趣一些。

“你听谁说的！！！”Gavin的手重重的砸在了桌上发出了沉闷的声响。

“谁知道呢，比起这个你手不疼吗。”他懒洋洋地瞥了眼那双渐渐变得通红的手，不过还是比不上那红成番茄一样的脸。

“是Chris吧！Chris你这个混蛋我要宰了你！”

真是个不经说的家伙，Hank在心里默默为Chris点了根蜡，被Gavin缠上一时半会可是脱不了身了，至少他们这边能清净点了。

“我还没道谢呢。”Connor的表情看起来有些无奈，折纸猫已经被安放在了玩具熊旁边，看起来就像一对好搭档一样。

“就随他去吧。”

Hank戳了几下键盘，报告Connor都弄完了，手边的案子也正好清空，今天还没接到任何报案，这说明他们现在已经可以回家提早开始度过圣诞前夜了，反正圣诞节这种东西和他一向没什么关系，如果Connor没有什么事的话？

“Hank，你之后有什么预定吗？”

“没。”他继续戳着键盘等着自家搭档说下去，片刻后Connor才又开了口。

“我想去一个地方，能陪我去吗？”

......

下午五点，底特律街上的那些漂亮彩灯一起亮了起来，人们的欢声笑语从各个方向传了过来，宣告着底特律圣诞夜的正式开始，现在他们也是其中的一份子了。Hank从未想到Connor会把他拉到自家附近那条经济不怎么景气的商店街来，虽说这里每年圣诞夜都会装饰街道中心的那个巨大的常青树和整整一条街的彩灯来招揽客人，可随着市中心那些更花哨的电子圣诞树摆出来后，来这里参观的人也是逐年减少。即便如此今年还是有不少的情侣进入了他的视线，他们手牵着手沿着街边慢慢地参观那些闪烁着五彩斑斓光芒的彩灯，或是举着大大的棉花糖留下甜蜜分享的照片。

注意到这点的不只Hank一个，Connor从刚刚起也在盯着那些亲密的年轻情侣看了，目光中更多的是期待和憧憬，随着Connor的目光Hank看到了一双双牵在一起的手。

“走了，不是要看圣诞树？”

“嗯，走吧。”

Connor的愿望非常的单纯，随便拉来一个人都能比他做的更好，偏偏他就是无法实现这个简单的愿望，所以这个从服装上看起来和周围格格不入的仿生人才一言不发，只是稍稍落后一点的跟在他身后。Hank知道他不能停下来，也不敢回头去看Connor脸上的表情，他会为了自己欢笑的吧，可自己却不能像周围的一样牵着他的手穿过这条长长的街道。

如果不能实现，就不要给他多余的期望了吧，即使这很残忍，可Connor差不多也该察觉到这点了。

可能是因为他们中间根本没有停下来的缘故，巨大圣诞树很快就呈现在他们眼前了，它足足有15、16米高，身上满满当当地缠满了种类不同的彩灯，它们规律的变化着，吸引了不少情侣驻足拍照，Hank默默看了一会，论好看程度肯定是比不上市中心的那些了，Connor是为了迎合不擅长人群的自己才特地选在这里的吗？他迫切的想要知道答案，却对上了Connor有些发愣的褐色眸子。

“我......脸上有什么吗？”五颜六色的光线投射到Connor脸上让他也有些恍惚，现在的他和平时的Connor显然有些不同。而Connor只是笑了笑就又转过头继续看着圣诞树了，他也只好继续盯着那些闪光的小玩意。

记得之前，他还没有变成现在这样之前，也和那些人一样带着家人来过这里，和今天不同那天下着大雪，家族的笑脸一直在他脑中挥之不去，他再也没看过那么和那天一样漂亮的圣诞街景了，明明眼前的圣诞树和往年的也没什么改变。

双眼突然被什么冰凉的东西捂住的感觉让他不由自主的后退了一步，“别怕是我。”耳边传来熟悉的声音，“Connor你搞什么。”Hank抓住手腕试图拉开他的手，然而对方也不打算这么放开。

“我想给你一个惊喜。”

“那也不要突然捂住人的眼睛。”

“不这样做就没有惊喜的感觉了。”

“我一个老年人也不需要什么惊喜。”他无奈的松开手站在原地，Connor的手掌没用什么力气的盖在他的眼睛上，冰冰凉凉的，他穿成那样真的不会冷吗，Hank的思绪开始飘向其他地方了。

“让你久等了，我要拿开手了？”

“哦......”周围传来的惊呼声让他开始好奇了起来。

眼睛很快的就适应了光亮，映入眼帘的是换上了蓝灰色衣装的圣诞树，它们没有闪烁，只是安静的停留在那里绽放着光芒，连街道边的彩灯一起，Connor将它们都变成了蓝色和灰色。

“我更喜欢这个颜色。”Connor的眸子里仿佛有星星在闪烁，“因为这是Hank的颜色。”

Hank十分庆幸那些灯光足够的亮，没人会注意到他的脸变红的事情的，在它变得更红之前Hank赶紧移开了视线，“这个颜色是很好看，我也很喜欢，仿生人连这种事都能做到啊。”他胡乱说些什么试图转移话题。

一把年纪了还能体验到心动的感觉，是不是一件非常奢侈的事情？

“今天谢谢你陪我。”

“没什么，我也没什么事。”

他们一起走回了来时的地点，Connor停下了脚步冲他笑了笑，而Hank已经不敢盯着他的脸太久了，至少今天是不行了，他不确定自己的心脏还能承受多久。

“晚上我要去和家族聚会，就只能在这里分开了。”像是想起了什么开心的事，仿生人的嘴角又上扬了一些。

“家族是......？”

“嗯，是创造我的人，他规定每年圣诞夜大家都要聚在一起的。”

Connor会说起自己的事还真是难得，这让Hank忍不住想要询问更多，可年轻的警探却没剩下太多时间。

“抱歉Hank我得走了，要去喝酒的话别喝太多，胃药和醒酒药我放在厨房右边柜子的第一个抽屉里了！圣诞节快乐！”

Hank目送着Connor的身影渐渐跑远，他的心脏仍没有平复下来，这让他第一次开始考虑那个想法，那个被他不断否决的想法，如果是那个孩子的话一定可以的，他站在雪地里笑了起来。

Connor从什么时候起变成了他的光呢？

......

“你迟到了。”Saif的手指不断敲击着方向盘，身为一个专职驾驶员和爱车族他不喜欢车子在雪地里停留太久。  
   
“抱歉Saif，我会跟Eli解释的。”Connor赶紧在那张昂贵的椅子上坐下来并扣好安全带。  
   
“你也太小看我的技术了，坐好了！”  
   
车子猛地冲了出去，其实Elijah不在完全可以派一辆不那么贵的车子来接他的，毕竟这也不是辆跑车，他暂时又要被Saif怨念一阵了。Connor端直的坐在椅子上，没有窗外的风景看他只好开始回放刚才的场景。Hank的侧脸在灯光的映照下显得格外的，充满魅力，让他的LED好几次险些变成红色，好在灯光颜色那么丰富，没有人会注意到什么LED的。  
   
刚刚，Hank的心跳是加快了吧？他相信自己没有看漏，人类加速心跳的理由有很多种，他能将这次归为他希望的那一种吗？Connor知道自己已经不再奢求Hank把他当做伴侣来看待了，现在这样他也很开心，自己只要用自己的方式陪在他身边就好了吧？  
   
眼下他需要快点将注意力转到这次聚会上，只要是Elijah做出的仿生人，不管是否离家选择自己的生活，在今天都要回去聚会，这是Elijah的规定，Connor是从去年开始参加聚会的，只可惜去年Elijah因为在国外开会无法和他们一起吃饭，这也使得Connor十分期待今天的聚会。  
   
不愧是Saif，他们比预计时间要快了四十分钟抵达地点，开门的依旧是Metin，“比我预想的要快一些。”娃娃脸的仿生人眨了眨眼，接过了他们的外套。  
   
“多亏了我的技术。”  
   
“是是是，大家都知道Saif开车的技术。”Metin冲着那张面瘫脸耸了耸肩，“大家都到齐了，走吧，别让Elijah等太久。”  
   
Connor跟着Metin来到了餐厅，长长的桌子两边已经坐满了仿生人，是Marry，他今天还是穿得那么粉，还有教他做饭的Demi，听说她现在在英国开了家自己的饭馆，经常呛他但对他还不错的Mac也在，还有......  
   
“Connor，你的位置在这边。”还有Elijah，他正用头示意自己坐到他旁边的那个位置上去，或许刚从会议上赶回来吧，他还穿着那套贵重的西服。  
   
“可是根据出生顺序......”他有些犹豫，如果说左边坐着的是Eli最先制造出的仿生人兼他的工作好搭档Chloe的话，那么右边怎么想也轮不到他这个新来的。  
   
“和那些无关，你有这个资格。”Elijah的语气依旧温柔，那双令人捉摸不透的亮灰色眸子径直盯着Connor，他也只好过去坐下来，Elijah的话就是全部，没有人会为此闹别扭，只有自己觉得Eli这样做有失公平。  
   
“很高兴能够看到你们再次回来。”Elijah环视着每个人的脸，“我也没什么送给大家的，就准备了新开发的商品，吃完能告诉我建议就更好了。”  
   
趁着Metin端餐盘给大家的空隙Connor又打量了一遍所有人，只有十六个人？比去年少了三个？说来确实没看到Tone，Olumide，还有Ceci，是出什么事了吗，他有些担心地看向Elijah。  
   
“Tone和Olumide你知道的，俄罗斯的政府还没有闲到放他们假，Ceci这会估计也在满世界跑着搜集情报。”男人简单的回答了Connor此刻在想的事情，他接过了餐盘放在Connor面前，“猜猜里面有什么？”  
   
“星星形状的糖果和......小鸡冰淇淋？”他如实说出了扫描结果。  
   
“Connor，作弊可是不好的”Elijah毫不客气的在他的额头上弹了一下。又没说不能扫描......Connor不解地摸了摸额头。  
   
“抱歉，Eli。”  
   
“也不至于道歉吧。”Elijah撑着头指了指自己面前的餐盘盖，嘴角微微上扬，“你还有一次机会。”  
   
“火鸡，法式面包，玉米汤，土豆沙拉和......”Connor的嗅觉也只能帮他到这了，他摇摇头表示认输时才注意到自己不知不觉就被Elijah拉近了他的游戏的事情。  
   
“你漏了餐具。”身价过亿的男人从容不迫地打开了盖子，香气瞬间充满了整个餐厅，“我问的是‘里面有什么’，你应该考虑的更全面一点。”  
   
Connor原本还对自己的信息处理感到自信，但每次都会被这个男人耍得团团转，Eli似乎在以此为乐，Connor也不介意偶尔被他耍一耍。他摇摇头打开了自己面前的盖子，和扫描的一样，圣诞树形状的容器里装满了蓝色和紫色的星星糖果，白色身体蓝色翅膀的小鸡冰淇淋看起来也很好吃，当然，这些都是用蓝色血液做出来的，Elijah“表面”的职业就是在研发仿生人用的食品生活用品等各种东西的研发。  
   
他伸手拿了一颗蓝色糖果放进嘴里，酸酸甜甜的味道在口中瞬间扩散开来，糖果融化的速度比他想象的还要快一点。这个紫色的呢？Connor好奇地将糖果塞进嘴里，冰凉的感觉让他不由得睁大了眼睛。  
   
“Eli，我无法分析出它们的成分。”  
   
“试试两个一起吃。”一脸笑容的男人还在撑着头看他，并不打算享用眼前诱人的食物。  
   
他照做了，然后被奇怪的味道击趴在桌子上，一眼望去其余的仿生人也东倒西歪的趴成一片，“单个吃明明很好吃......”他蠕动着口腔想要消掉那股味道，令人不可思议的是他觉得自己突然充满了力量。  
   
“单个吃只是普通的零食，一起吃能快速补充能量，就是难吃了点。”Elijah仍旧从容不迫的切着火鸡，脸部肌肉的细微变化暴露了这个男人现在很愉悦的事实。绝对是故意的，以他的技术怎么可能会留下这个缺点，Connor想着，忍不住白了他一眼。  
   
“这个冰淇淋也有这种设定吗？”  
   
“你吃了不就知道了。”他咽下口中的食物，“Metin，你的手艺又提升了。”  
   
“我会继续加油的！”褐色头发的青年激动地站起了身，察觉到大家的视线后又赶紧脸红坐下。这个时候Connor还在小心翼翼的研究那只看起来很无辜的小鸡，人类对未知食物的恐惧他现在算是了解了。然而那些冰凉丝滑的东西吃起来并没有什么怪味，淡淡的奶油蓝莓味让他安心的吃到了最后。  
   
其余的仿生人正在热烈的讨论着食品的改良方案，在Connor吃完糖果时话题已经变成了近况报告，他的哥哥姐姐们偶尔会把一些难以回答的私人问题丢给他来接，他也很乐意回答那些问题。家族的温暖让Connor感到很开心，这和Hank在一起时又是不同的感觉，哪种对他都很重要。  
   
“你们相信有圣诞老人吗？”一直默默关注着他们的Elijah突然开口了，仿生人们安静下来一同望向他们的创造者。  
   
“圣诞老人？是坐驯鹿雪橇给孩子们送礼物那个吗？”  
   
“是爬烟筒那个吗？”  
   
“穿一身红的变态老爷爷？”  
   
“不不不，据说圣诞老人的梦想是征服世界。”  
   
话题明显走向了一个奇怪的方向，Elijah的话就好像打开了什么奇怪的开关一样，Connor无奈地看了眼自己的哥哥姐姐们，不过圣诞老人啊——他一直想知道驯鹿拉的雪橇是怎么在天上飞的，算上圣诞老人的体重礼物的重量和雪橇的重量......  
   
“或许今晚他会过来也说不定？”男人眼中的笑意又加深了一点。  
   
“Elijah说他会来就一定会来！大家的礼物袜子我已经准备好了！”Metin的话使得大家纷纷点头同意。  
   
“飞天机械驯鹿......”  
   
“Connor也别纠结驯鹿的事了！记得把袜子挂床头！”  
   
“啊？嗯。”自家弟弟刚刚说了些什么吗？Connor一脸问号看他趴在桌子上瞪着自己，“圣诞老人要是能来我也想见一见。”他说。  
   
晚饭后Connor跟着大家来到了后院，如果森林也能称为后院的话。虽然那些树光秃秃的，不过被缠上了大量的彩灯后它们看起来就没那么寂寞了，数量庞大的彩灯点亮了寒冬的夜空。今年又花了相当的时间来准备吧，Connor将视线停留在正在和大家介绍彩灯的Metin身上，有时候他真的很佩服这孩子，光是查案子和顾忌Hank的事就让Connor有些腾不开手了，Elijah选他当管家是正确的选择。说到Elijah，Connor有一会没有看见他了。  
   
Connor在三楼的阳台找到了那个男人，他正斜靠在栏杆上眺望着那些发光物，“你不下去和大家一起看吗？”Connor也选择站在了他的旁边，零下六度的夜晚里他居然只穿着薄薄的白色衬衫站在这吹风，Connor还是摸不透这个人到底在想什么。  
   
“你不觉得美好的事物就该从远处来观赏它吗？像这样站在高处，就能掌握到它的全部，你随时都能从最好的角度来观看它。”  
   
“或许吧。”他对上男人带着笑意的眸子。  
   
Elijah·Kamski ，无论在哪都给人一种自信和游刃有余的男人，从Connor第一天认识他就是这样了，他的强大不容置疑，有时Connor觉得他缺少一些人类该有的什么东西，虽然这话也轮不到他这个仿生人来说吧，可每当Connor出现在他面前，这个男人总是会对他展现出温柔的一面。最近他从这份温柔的背后感受到了什么不真切的东西，就跟现在Elijah眼中藏着的那份情感一样。  
   
“从高处看到的东西不会让人觉得不真实吗？”他扭过头继续看着同胞们在树林里嬉戏，“我还是更喜欢在近处观看喜欢的事物，这样我就能通过自己的手去感受他们了。”

“你这个观点对于星星是不适用的。”  
   
“......说来你还没有告诉我为什么喜欢凌晨四点的星星。”星星的话题多少让Connor有些摸不着头脑，不过他还是接了下去。  
   
“给我一个拥抱就告诉你。”  
   
他又在打什么鬼主意了吧，Connor十分无奈的看着面前已经张开双臂等在原地的男人，就算有，Connor也没法拒绝他，Elijah那胜券在握的表情仿佛在提醒他这一点。  
   
就随他高兴吧，仿生人伸手环住了这个比他稍稍矮一点的男人的后背，只抱一下就好了吧？他这么想着，衬衫上传来的阵阵寒意让他无奈的提高了自身的温度，“你会感冒的。”他拉近了男人与自己的距离，森林香水的气味和规律的心跳音让他开始安心下来，离上一次和Elijah拥抱并没有隔了很久，他却有些不熟悉这具看似消瘦实际结实的身躯了。  
   
“这不是有你吗？”与紧紧贴住自己的仿生人不同，Elijah只是伸出一只手臂放在Connor的腰侧，为了方便Connor能随时撤出身子他并没有用什么力。  
   
“抱都抱了，你该告诉我答案了吧？”仿生人的声音听起来有些不自然。  
   
“当然，”他侧了侧头让自己能看到Connor的表情“因为它好看。”  
   
“就这样？”年轻的仿生人看起来有些失望。  
   
“这只是其中之一。”他拍拍Connor表示可以放开他了，年轻的仿生人甚至撇起了嘴，他看起来是真的很想知道答案。  
   
“你早晚会知道答案的。”Elijah不在意的笑了笑，转身回到了房间里。  
   
与此同时，在楼下不远处的树林里，Marry站在一棵没有装饰彩灯的树下，“你在那里做什么？”他冲树上的褐发青年喊道。  
   
“看星星。”  
   
“星星？”他纳闷的看了眼天空，“可是现在是阴天？”  
   
“你在下面是看不到的。”Metin往里挪了挪，冲着Marry勾了勾手指。  
   
上去又有什么区别，不服输的性格让Marry努力爬了上去，这不还是看不见吗，他正想对身边的青年发牢骚，一抹白色吸引了他的注意力，当他把视线重新放在那个宽敞的阳台的时候，那里已经没有任何人了。  
   
“所以星星难道是......喂！”在他说话的时候青年已经轻盈地跳下了树，“我要怎么下去！”他可不想自己的裙子勾到树枝或者蹭到地上。  
   
“那就请你自己想办法了。”Metin略带玩味的视线让他又羞又恼地抓住裙子遮住重要的部分，褐发青年无辜地吐了吐舌头就这么离开了。这个混蛋，Marry发誓再见到他时要给他好看。  
   
......  
   
Connor已经在床上躺了快一个小时了，他在等待那个奇妙的红衣服老爷爷从窗口爬进来，为此他特地打开了窗户。房子里早已没有人在活动了，只要稍稍有一点动静他都能够探测得到。  
   
如果可以，他希望圣诞老人能够将大家的礼物都送给ELi，这么想的应该不止他一个，Elijah从不接受大家的圣诞礼物，理由他并不是很清楚，可如果是圣诞老人塞过去的，就算是那个Elijah也得收下不可了。Connor的计划很简单，装睡等人进来，抓住他，然后叫他把东西都塞给Elijah，他也能顺便看看飞天驼鹿是怎么运转的。  
   
很快Connor就注意到了外面的声音，那声音更像是从地面传来的，细微的电子音和引擎声让他判断那是一个精密的小型仪器，随后人类的呼吸声渐渐靠近了窗口，和Connor预想的笨拙缓慢地侵入不同，这个圣诞老人的动作安静而迅速，纸盒摩擦布料的声音在耳边响起，Connor知道自己该出手了。  
   
和预计的一样，Connor精准的抓住了那人的手腕，他快速的扫描了一下面前的人类，一身红的打扮和白色的大胡子确实和资料上说的一样，可有什么不对，圣诞老人安静地对他眨了眨眼，答案已经很明显了，Connor收回了手。  
   
“Eli？”  
   
“是圣诞老人哦。”男人扶了扶自己摇摇欲坠的帽子。  
   
“圣诞老人，您的声音听起来怪怪的，我觉得您不适合用假声讲话。”  
   
“哦，那我回去再练练。”男人俏皮的冲他眨了眨眼。  
   
事到如此Connor只好顺着这个男人让他做完想做的事，谁叫他也真的相信有圣诞老人的存在了，扮成圣诞老人的男子重新清了清嗓子，接着换了一种更加滑稽的声音跟他讲起话来。  
   
“孩子啊，礼物可是早上才能拆的哦。”  
   
“......我会的，圣诞老人。”形象的剧烈转变让Connor的LED不可避免地快速闪烁着红光，他干巴巴的回答着，问号和叹号在他的脑子里交错闪现着。  
   
“今晚的事要保密啊，能和我约定吗？”  
   
“我不会说出去的......”  
   
也没人会信这种事吧，他看着扮成圣诞老人的男人重新提起地上的大袋子悄无声息地打开了房间门，关门前还不忘对他做了个噤声的手势，该说什么好呢？Connor钻回被子里躺好，系统无法对这种行为作出评价。他自己倒是对这样的Elijah稍稍松了口气，最近的Elijah身上总是带着一种莫名的压迫感，他起初以为是工作上的问题，潜意识里的自己却告诉他不是，自从他去DPD上班后Elijah给他的感觉就很微妙了，Connor一边希望自己想多了，一边切换成了休眠模式。  
   
吵闹的场景和昨天没有什么变化，Connor坐在原位看着大家叽叽喳喳的谈论礼物，身边打着哈欠的男人看起来有些没精神，男人微微晃动着马克杯里褐色的液体，将整个人都粘在了座椅靠背上。  
   
“你们拿到了什么？我的是新的登山套装！”  
   
“限量汽车模型。”  
   
“带签名的足球！超棒！”  
   
“你们有人......见到圣诞老人了吗？”他犹犹豫豫地开了口，仿生人不存在睡死的情况，按道理说大家都应该知道了那件事才对，又或者自己才是那个被蒙在鼓里的人，仿生人们面面相觑的神情让他确信了这一点。  
   
“没有啊？有人见到吗？”  
   
“没有，早上起来礼物就在那里了。”  
   
“圣诞老人可是神秘的存在，当然没有那么容易见到，”Metin放下了手里的园艺工具套组，“所以呢？你拿到了什么？”  
   
“雪花球。”Connor将那个圆形的小玩意放在桌子上，微型的圣诞树下有一个Q版的自己，那些和小拇指甲盖一样大小的彩灯还能在阳光下变换不同的颜色，一看就是下了大工夫做出来的。“我很喜欢，会好好珍惜的。”Connor悄悄望了一眼还在喝咖啡的男人。  
   
“马上就要进入新的一年了，你们各自努力，”男人放下杯子，亮灰色的眸子早已恢复了以往的平淡，他拿过了搭在椅子上的外套，“圣诞快乐，各位。”  
   
明年也会有圣诞老人来吗？Connor张了张嘴没有说出话来，温暖的手掌揉乱了他梳理好的头发，男人再次将背影留给了还在发愣的仿生人，径直离开了房间，其余的仿生人也默默地站起身来，像是追随他们的创造者一般他们也默契的一同离开了房间。Connor重新整好了头发，雪花球里的小彩灯还在不停地变化着颜色，他让它们停留在蓝色，然后小心的装回盒子里，Hank的来电提示在眼前跳动着，他站起身接通了电话。  
   
“副队长，出什么事了吗？”  
   
“盗窃案，好好的圣诞节也不让人消停。”电话那头的抱怨声让他忍不住勾了勾嘴角。  
   
“我这就过去，在那之前就请副队长一个人加油了。”  
   
“嗯，我等你。”  
   
挂掉电话，Connor再次望了一眼那些空空的位置，明年他们会再次相聚在这里度过短暂而又快乐的时间，这是他们现在为之努力的原因。  
   
那么，是时候出门了。


	10. Chapter 10

10.AM 11:00  
这就是案发地点吗？Connor抬头看看面前年久失修的土黄色公寓，穿过警戒线进了楼。脏脏的水泥墙配上细细窄窄的楼梯让他感觉空气立刻就压抑了起来，就算是专门租给仿生人的公寓这也太糟糕了点，他放轻了脚步，那些充满了裂纹的台阶看起来不是很结实。  
   
希望一会副队长不要把楼梯踩掉一块或者被卡在楼梯间的拐角什么的吧，年轻的仿生人在心中默默的吐了个槽——为了缓解一下气氛。  
   
四楼已经被他们的人封了个严实，狭窄的过道里不断地有人在进进出出，大家的脸色都不是很好看。Connor也是突然被叫过来接手任务的，除了受害者是仿生人外他手头没有其他情报了，他识趣的给其他的人让开道路先走，熟悉的白色棉袄进入了他的视野，“Ben！”他喊道，长得敦实的中年男子从平板电脑上移开视线，朝他招了招手。  
   
“怎么就你一个？Hank呢？”  
   
“他被叫去警局一趟，说是马上过来，所以我先过来分析一下现场状况。”他点点头，中年警探的脸色写满了忧愁，他长长叹了口气，刚进入新的一年就发生杀人案，也难怪大家的心情不是很好了。  
   
“就在里面了，”Ben指了指身后开着的房间门，“说实话，分解成那样真叫人不舒服。”  
   
为什么Ben的话语中间出现了杂音，为什么系统开始提示他危险，为什么他僵在原地，连一根手指都动弹不得，是因为那些吗？那些曾经被称为“仿生人”的部件就堆在客厅的正中央，就像被鬣狗群啃食过的腐尸一般，支离破碎的堆在那里，他们的主人——只剩下一半的头颅就放在一边，带着痛苦和恐惧的神情注视着自己的身体被撕裂扯碎。这是男人的记忆。  
   
那么那边那个又是谁记忆呢？仿生人被男人按在床上，他一遍又一遍的请求着，泪水不断砸在枕头上，男人不断地侵犯着他，他的左腿飞了出去砸在地上，紧接着是右脚脚趾，连接器，膝关节，能量槽，驱动器，电线，螺丝，和大量的血液。  
   
他死了，然后被重新组装起来进行新一轮的侵犯，那对亮灰色的眼睛让他感到恐惧;那双温暖的双手让他感到恐惧;那些亲吻和平静的话语让他感到恐惧;他毁掉了自己想让世界回到正轨，迎来的只是一次又一次的重组与破坏。试试这个，你会没事的，只要看着我，他被改造得越来越顺从，我爱你，我只会留在你身边，他念着设定好的台词与男人一次又一次的交合，然后看着自己的身体在男人手里碎成一片一片的，终于他不再感到恐惧，眼泪溶进了蓝色的河流里，他将一切都锁在了记忆深处。  
   
世界跟他开了个大大的玩笑。  
   
“Connor？你还好吗？你怎么......”Ben担心的声音在他耳边响起，那些部件仍旧堆在那里，Connor感到不舒服，他的血液在对身体的每一个零件产生排斥，恶心，它是这么说的。身体的负荷在渐渐增高，脸上潮湿的感觉让他发觉自己流泪了，他丢下一句马上回来后就冲了出去。  
   
仿生人花了全身的力气才没让自己吐在楼梯间里，幸好这会并没有人使用楼梯。他死死捂住嘴靠在墙边，一切都那么真实，可Connor宁愿相信那都是假的，他能说出一百个那个男人不可能这么做的理由，可却不能否认这份记忆是真实的。楼下传来的脚步声让他快速抹了抹脸。  
   
“这破楼梯真是不体谅老年人......Connor？”他的搭档，他喜欢的人正抬眼不解地看着他。Connor，这就是你的不好了，他笑笑，伸手抱住了眼前的人。  
   
振作一点，Connor，你不是搜查用的仿生人吗？现在案子就摆在你的眼前，你不能因为个人的问题而中断调查，他在心里一遍遍的重复着。而年长的警探也没料到自己会被紧紧抱住，在他还在犹豫要不要回抱的时候仿生人稍稍动了动，在他耳边留下了一句谢谢就放开了手。  
   
“......出什么事了吗？”察觉到空气里充满着一触即发的什么东西，警探小心翼翼地问道。  
   
“没事，我们走吧，这里的楼梯比较脆弱请小心。”他快速冲回了四楼，甚至没有等Hank跟上来就先进入了现场，他需要扫描，采取样本，再现事件，推断动机，这些本来就是他该做的。Connor没有去听Hank在和Ben交谈些什么，他也看不到两人脸上担心的神色，动起来，快点，他对自己催促着。  
   
“Connor，我说......”  
   
“Hank，我弄好了，可以听我分析吗！”他让自己的声音强行压住Hank的，警探皱了皱眉，还是放弃了接下来要说的话。  
   
“受害人名叫Edwin，男性，型号UX600，职业是大楼的清扫工，死亡时间推断在昨天凌晨两点三十五分，死因是......”他伸手遮住了即将变红的LED，让自己继续说下去，“死因是来自外部的强行破坏，从部件的切口来判断，凶器为直径5~8厘米的手术用小刀，犯人在客厅杀死他后拿走了他的燃料处理部件，然后从正门离开。”  
   
“那么，受害人和犯人有认识的可能了。”警探接过了其他巡警递过来的资料，眯起眼看起了那些小字。  
   
“从现场没有争斗的痕迹来看这个可能性很大。”他环顾四周，然后朝着窗边走去，穿着工作服的仿生人将自己缩在角落里啜泣着，感受到他的接近仿生人抬起了头。  
   
“Paul，作为案发现场第一发现人，你有权利为我们提供证词。”  
   
Connor知道自己的言语十分不妥，黑发的仿生人还没有擦干自己脸上的泪水，连Hank都对他投来了无奈的眼神，可已经没有时间来让Connor浪费了，“能为我们提供线索吗？”他放缓语速又问了一遍，仿生人缩着肩膀将双手交叉着放在胸前，视线始终盯着地板上的一点。  
   
“我跟Edwin在一个地方工作，早上我来叫他一起上班，就......”  
   
“他有其他的朋友吗？或者昨晚去了什么地方？”  
   
“不知道，他似乎谈过什么酒吧，具体的你可以去问问隔壁，他们好像经常有去，我也只是偶然听到过......”他颤抖了起来，在眼泪落下之前捂住了脸，“Edwin他只是想普通的生活下去，怎么会这样......”  
   
他还想问点什么，下一秒就被Hank拽到了一边，“我们已经得到了线索不是吗？”警探的眼神里到不全是责备，他拍拍搭档的肩膀然后朝门口走去，是要调查隔壁吗？然而警探径直走向了楼梯下了楼，Connor连忙追了上去。  
   
“副队长，我们不调查隔壁了吗？”  
   
“隔壁刚刚有人探测过了，没人，所以我打算明天早上再来，让我想想，我们就九点在这碰头好了。”  
   
他跟着Hank回到了一楼，周围已经聚集了一些好奇的群众和记者，Hank抱着双臂让自己藏在楼道拐角的阴影里，警探深吸了一口气然后慢慢呼出，蓝色的眸子比平时眨的都要慢了一些，他或许有话要说，关于仿生人刚刚那些糟糕的行动，最终他也只是静静的靠在那里。Connor选择和Hank一起靠在墙上，从房间出来后他感觉自己的处理速度稍稍回来了一点。  
   
“接下来要去哪？”他问。  
   
“我去办点私事，你没事就去散散步，总是工作人会变傻的，”警探伸出一只手似乎想要揉揉搭档的头发，在发现仿生人站在台阶上时又尴尬地收回了手，“总之，今天的工作结束了。”  
   
Connor点点头，他确实需要找个地方调整一下自己了，去那里吧，他想着，海浪和潮水的气味会让他冷静下来的。  
   
......  
   
“不是要回去了吗？”Ben望着中年警探揉着太阳穴从门外走了过来。  
   
“不这么说Connor怎么可能会去休息。”脑中浮现出仿生人刚刚勉强自己的一系列行为，他不禁叹了口气，一旁的Ben也无奈地摇了摇头。  
   
“没想到，四号那家伙竟然又出现了。”Ben小声地嘟囔着，Hank将视线再次移向那堆部件上，残忍又精细的手法，都五年了，他暗暗嘲讽时间过得太快。  
   
正确来说是六年前的一月四号，人类被肢解的案子闹得市内沸沸扬扬，从来没有人会被肢解得那么精细，连法医都一口咬定是仿生人干的，随后在每个月的四号都会有人被这样杀死，案子还没在他们手里放热就被移交给了FBI，Hank本以为这事就再也轮不到他插手了，当时他还对仿生人的案子不是那么感兴趣。可一年后的一月四号，四号突然将目标改为仿生人，然后消失得无影无踪，他也以另一种方式被卷进了这个案子里。  
   
“你觉得，这次真是四号干的吗？”Ben翻着资料，由于FBI的接手DPD里基本就没剩下什么参考资料，实际看过现场的也只剩下他们几个人了。  
   
“不知道，仿生人的话想搞模仿犯应该会很容易吧。”他蹲下身子观察着那半颗头颅，之前Connor还说犯人带走了一个部件，那个四号从来不会干这种事，可那些是针对人类时的资料，最后死在四号手里的仿生人的资料最近才被FBI解除了阅览权限，Chris应该已经帮他弄到了才对。  
   
“Hank，这案子是不是不让Connor参加的比较好？感觉他今天增加了不少压力。”  
   
“我还在考虑，擅自把他踢出去之后他又要在我耳边吵一个月了。”他撇撇嘴，Connor的状态虽然确实令人担心，但或许只是单纯的被吓到了，那孩子毕竟是个变异体，用现在的话说就是“拥有了心。”他第一次看到这种现场的时候还恶心了好几天呢，而且看他也不知道四号的事情，不会有什么问题的。  
   
“......喂Chris......真的？你立刻回去我去找你。”他挂掉电话匆匆离开了现场，他想要的东西终于拿到手了，看来案件能够进展下去了。  
   
......  
   
不得不说，一月份去海边并不是一个好主意，Connor站在路边瑟瑟发抖，要是温度再低上个两三度他估计就有冻停的危险了，乌云将天空染成了灰色，看来今天是看不到月亮和星星了。  
   
Connor在这已经呆了不只三小时了，他还是没有整理好自己的心情，他是那么的相信那个人，到头来却告诉他一切都是骗局，是设计好的程序，他从来都没有靠自己的思想来行动过，谁又会接受这一事实呢。他攥紧了拳头，那自己喜欢上Hank的事呢？那个人又怎么会允许自己喜欢上别人。  
   
仿生人在脑中一遍又一遍的检查自己的记忆，奇妙的地方，说不通的地方有不少，可他从不认为自己对那个人——Elijah·Kamski的尊敬是程序安排好的，讽刺的是他在记起这件事后仍尊敬着那个人，所以他才会本能的选择遗忘，当做一切都没发生，他还能继续站在那个人的身边微笑。  
   
事情从什么时候起变成这样的，Connor感到难过，他不知道自己做错了什么，也不知道怎样才能让Eli停下来，或许这个案子结束后他可以和Eli谈谈，或许，Connor垂下眸子，他不认为那个人还会再听他说些什么。  
   
来电显示，是Hank：“副队长？”他慌忙接起电话。  
   
“Connor......”电话那头的人顿了顿，“你怎么去那个地方了？！今天外面可是有零下十度你就不怕冻成冰棍？！”  
   
大概是海浪的声音暴露了位置吧，他无奈的勾勾嘴角：“我真没有那么容易被冻停的。”  
   
“好吧，”警探拖动着鼠标，他正在坐在家里的书桌前查看资料，“你好点了吗，我是说，你今天状态不是很对，谁第一次看见那种场景都是那样的，别介意，你的搜查帮上了我挺多的。”  
   
“谢了，Hank。”  
   
之后的数秒里他们都没说话，如果是平常他早就开始嚷嚷一些别的内容了，电话那头传来轻微的叹息，鼠标单调的点击声和海浪敲击岩石的声音重叠在一起，这些都能让他暂时感到安心。  
   
“......Connor，你知道四号吗？”Hank继续开了口，“六年前出现的一个变态杀人魔，我们叫他四号，这次的事件看起来是他的手法。”  
   
“不知道，六年前我还......”还是个普通的仿生人，他咽下了剩下的话快速搜索了一下，“看起来他只针对人类？我查不到更多资料了。”  
   
“原本是这样的，五年前的今天他杀了一个仿生人，”警探总算看完了众多文件夹中的一个，他随手点开下一个文件夹，熟悉的名字让警探下意识地移开了视线，“我儿子......当时被差点成为他下一个目标。据保护他的人说他一个人站在大楼天台哭泣，他当时只有三岁，我什么都没问出来。”如果不是这个案件，他大概也不会那么讨厌仿生人了，警探将光标移向图片文件上，点开了它。  
   
Connor一时间不知道要说什么，那个孩子逃过了杀人魔，却还是没逃过之后的车祸吗，上天就是对Anderson一家这么的不公平：“我们会抓到犯人的！”他斩钉截铁地说，却迟迟没有等到回复。  
   
“Hank？”  
   
“Connor，你真的，不认识四号吗？”警探低低地，一字一句说道。  
   
“不认识。”  
   
“......Connor，你退出这个案子。”  
   
“什么？！”他不可置信地提高了声音，退出？他做了什么吗？  
   
“这是命令！Connor！你给我听话！”  
   
警探关闭了手机将它拍在桌子上，一张图片静静的呈现在电脑屏幕上，它被放大了好几倍停留在一个眼部插件上，它让警探只看了一眼就开始浑身冒冷汗，因为他再熟悉不过了，那双能给他带来光明和希望的褐色眼睛。  
   
而褐色眼睛的主人此刻正愣愣地站在路旁，眼中的光芒随着电话的忙音渐渐暗淡下来，他闭上眼放弃了继续拨打搭档的电话，今天真是糟糕的一天，仿生人想着，默默离开了那里。  
   
明天说不定会比今天更糟，他有这样的预感。


End file.
